<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seres De La Oscuridad by Blackrosebvb81</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219555">Seres De La Oscuridad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81'>Blackrosebvb81</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DIAURA, Royz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La leyenda cuenta que existen unas criaturas que se alimentan de la sangre humana un exquisito mangar para estos seres de la oscuridad, también son llamados por ''Nosferatu''. En Rumania aquellos seres son llamados así, por lo cual Dracula un ser vampírico y rey de los vampiros había convertido a muchos humanos en aquella época convirtiéndolos en sus esclavos o sirvientes.</p><p>-----<br/>- No copiar mi historia y ni siquiera adaptarla sin mi autorización.<br/>- Esta historia la estoy haciendo con ayuda de May-Sol.<br/>- La historia es 100% mía solo uso a la banda de Diaura como protagonistas nada más.<br/>- Sí, no te gusta entonces no la leas y ya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un día muy lluvioso y frío en Tokyo en aquella ciudad vivía una chica llamada Camile de origen francés y ella es sincera, amable, cariñosa no le temía a casi nada, pero le tenía miedo a los vampiros a eso si, que le tenía mucho pánico ya que ellos beben la sangre y al cuerpo no les dejan ninguna gota de sangre. Ella vive con su madre y su hermana Ivette en esa ciudad aunque extraña su hogar de origen alado de su querida abuela Dennise quien quiere y la adora por tal como ella es.</p><p>Camile: Está lloviendo quiero salir. –Dijo viendo por el ventanal donde la lluvia caía a toda su intensidad.-</p><p>Madre: -Desde la cocina llama a su hija Camile.- Hija, ven a ayudarnos a preparar la cena, por favor.</p><p>Camile: Si, mama... ¿Tendremos invitados? –Se separa del gran ventanal y va a la cocina ayudar a su madre y su hermana.-</p><p>Madre: Si, hija, tu padre los invito a comer a casa. –Cortaba algunos como pimientos, ajo, calabacín, cebollas y berenjenas. Agregando el aceite de oliva que se encontraba a un lado de ella, cocinando todos los vegetales hasta dejarlos cocidos por completamente, dentro de la cacerola le añade las especias tomillo, laurel, albahaca y orégano.-</p><p>Camile: ¿Crees que le guste el Ratatouille? Digo, porque es un platillo de nuestro origen y ellos son japoneses.</p><p>Madre: Tranquila, es un platillo exquisito de seguro les gustara. –Dándole los últimos toques a sus platillos.-</p><p>Camile: De acuerdo, mama... Y, sabes ¿Quiénes son los invitados de papa? –Pregunto algo curiosa cosa que su hermana se dio cuenta.-</p><p>Madre: -Se desocupo de lo que estaba haciendo.- Pues veras, no estoy segura de quienes son aquellos invitados, solamente sé que tu padre es un buen amigo de un tal Crismon Tepes. –Dijo la mujer dejando la cacerola de Ratatouille aun lado.- Bueno, hija deja de hablar y ayúdanos con los platillos. –Dijo.-</p><p>Camile: Esta bien, mama.</p><p>Se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina y empezó a hacer la sopa de pescado, una deliciosa comida que ellos suelen preparar cuando tienen invitados a su humilde hogar, agarro una olla grande donde hará la sopa bullabesa, agarra una cebolla, un puerro con aceite de oliva en una olla durante unos 5 minutos hasta que estén transparentes. Le hecha el tomate, sube el fuego y lo mantuvo en otros 5 minutos, pasando el tiempo le añadió agua, unas hierbas, un poco de sal, pimienta, pescado, cabezas y las espinas. Las pone fuego medio durante unos 30-40 minutos.</p><p>Cuando pasan los minutos Camile cuela el caldo presionando muy bien sobre las espinas y el pescado para suelten todo su jugo, prueba el caldo para saber si sabe bien o mal, cuando se asegura que esta bien de sal lo aparta de la olla poniéndola en otra limpia. La coloca en otra olla mediana con el caldo limpio a fuego medio y se añade el resto de pescados y el marisco lo mantiene en fuego durante otros 20 minutos más, mientras Camile espera que la sopa este lista ayuda a su hermana con el postre que está haciendo.</p><p>Ivette: Camile, ayúdame a hervir la leche junto con la crema. –Camile busca una olla para empezar a hervir la leche junto con la crema y la canela, observa cómo se pone a hervir apaga el fuego y la deja que repose la canela dentro de la olla, una vez reposada le pone vainilla.-</p><p>Camile: Ya le agregue la vanilla ahora va para el horno. –Toma la olla y la coloca en el horno a una temperatura de 100°.- Ivette ponte a batir las yemas con el azúcar. –Apaga la olla de la sopa de pescado.-</p><p>Ivette: En eso estoy, hermana. –Bate las yemas con el azúcar una vez mesclada incorpora la mezcla de leche colándola, tomo unos vasos con la crema y los cubrió con papel encerado resistente al calor, para poder hornearlos durante una hora y media. Cuando paso la hora los dejo enfriar, cubrió la superficie de cada vaso con azúcar y con la ayuda de su madre tomo el soplete quemando hasta que se formara una costra.- Esta listo.</p><p>Madre: Hijas vayan a cambiarse. –Les dijo mientras acomodaba la mesa.-</p><p>Camile e Ivette: Esta bien. –Ambas le hicieron caso se fueron a su habitación inmediatamente, primero se ducho Ivette cuando ella salió se metió Camile a la ducha, había terminado rápidamente se puso un vestido color granate, su hermana un vestido guinda.-</p><p>Ambas hermanas ya estaban vestidas formalmente y peinadas esperando que sus invitados llegaran aunque Camile se puso a pensar sobre el nombre del amigo de su padre, le era raro escuchar el nombre ''Crismon Tepes'' raro para ella</p><p>Camile: Hermana no se te hace raro el nombre ''Crismon Tepes'' –Le dijo a su hermana quien observaba su teléfono.-</p><p>Ivette: Si, aunque aquí en Japón tienen nombres muy raros así que es normal. –Dijo dejando a un lado su teléfono.- Además es el amigo de papa así que deja de pensar eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la puerta principal se abre la puerta y llega su padre todo empapado por el agua se le había olvidado llevarse un paraguas.</p><p>Madre: -Observa que su esposo llego a casa y lo ve preocupada.- ¿Que te paso?</p><p>Padre: Mi jefe está demasiado furioso.</p><p>Madre: ¿porque?</p><p>Padre: La empresa Tepes perdió grandes portadores de comida.</p><p>Madre: ¿Qué clase de comida portaban?</p><p>Padre: Los dulces favoritos de Camile y Ivette.</p><p>Madre: ''Dagashi'' –Comento.-</p><p>Padre: ¿Qué preparaste? –Cambiando de tema.-</p><p>Madre: Justamente hicimos Ratatouille, siendo acompañado por la sopa de pescado que hizo Camile y para el postre es Crème brûlée lo hizo Ivette. –Dijo muy orgullosa.- Y, Crimson viene con alguien mas.</p><p>Padre: Dijo que viene con sus hijos.</p><p>Madre: Esta todo arreglado.</p><p>Padre: ¿Dónde están Camile e Ivette? –Pregunto.-</p><p>Madre: Están en su habitación deben estar listas.</p><p>Padre: Espero que todo salga bien.</p><p>Madre: No, te preocupes todo saldrá perfecto.</p><p>Padre: Todo será una delicia.</p><p>Madre: Nos tienes a nosotras como las mejores cocineras.</p><p>Padre: Eso lo sé, a la perfección.</p><p>Se escucha que tocaron la puerta principal, la madre de Camile e Ivette fue a abrir a la puerta y observa al jefe de su esposo quien venía con sus cuatro hijos.</p><p>Madre: Buenas tardes, Señor Crismon. –Saludo amablemente.-</p><p>Crismon: Buenas tardes. –Dijo entre serio y noble.-</p><p>Madre: Por favor, entre. –Se hizo a un lado para que pasaran.-</p><p>Crismon entro a la casa seguido de los cuatro chicos que venían atrás de el, los cuatro chicos se colocan al lado de la puerta con una expresión seria.</p><p>Madre: Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar.</p><p>Padre: ¿Cómo esta señor Tepes?</p><p>Crismon: Aun molesto por las pérdidas de las 2 exportaciones.</p><p>Madre: Espero que les guste la comida.</p><p>Padre: Pasen al comedor. –Dijo al sentir nerviosismo.-</p><p>Crismon y sus hijos fueron hacia el comedor donde estaba la mesa preparada con la comida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madre: Bueno... y-yo voy a llamar a mis hijas. -Se va hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraban sus hijas.-</p><p>Crismon: ¿Tienes hijas? –Dijo sorprendido.-</p><p>Padre: Si. –Contesto.-</p><p>Crismon: Como no me has comentado que tienes hijas.</p><p>Padre: Es que sobre el asunto de la empresa no tuve tiempo para hablar de mi vida.</p><p>Crismon: Después hablamos de negociosos.</p><p>Padre: Si, señor Tepes.</p><p>En el segundo piso, la madre de Camile e Ivette toco la puerta de la habitación de sus hijas.</p><p>Madre: Hijas vayan a comer. –Dijo.-</p><p>Camile: Si, mama ya vamos a bajar. –Dijo.-</p><p>Ella bajo por las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo hacia el comedor, las hermanas abren la puerta se dirigen hacia las escaleras y van hacia el comedor donde estaban sus padres y los invitados. Camile cuando llego junto con su hermana observo a los cuatro chicos muy pálidos de lo normal, el chico que tenía el cabello rubio con mechones negros se podría ver que su aspecto le era muy femenino pero a la vez muy bello, los otros tres chicos expresaban seriedad en sus rostros cuando bajaron completamente a Camile le llego una corriente de aire que le dio un escalofrió se dieron vuelta y ves que el chico rubio de mechones negros tenía los ojos rojos, Camile siguió su caminando hacia el comedor junto con su hermana.</p><p>Padre: Señor Tepes. –Llamando la atención.- Ellas son mis hijas, Camile e Ivette. –Las presento.- </p><p>Crismon: Es un gusto conocerlas. –Dijo noble.-</p><p>Camile e Ivette: El gusto es nuestro. –Dijeron con mucha educación.-</p><p>Crismon: Son muy educadas por lo visto. –Comento el jefe de su padre.- La dos son una clase de chica perfecta para uno de mis cuatro hijos.</p><p>''Camile en su mente: ¿hijos? Entonces esos chicos son los hijos del jefe de mi padre.''</p><p>Madre: Ivette me acompañas a traer los platos y los utensilios.</p><p>Ivette: Si, mama. -Se va con su madre hacia la cocina.-</p><p>En el comedor Camile sintiendo la mirada del chico que tiene el cabello rubio de mechones negros, le dice a su padre algo.</p><p>Camile: Papa, tengo que ir a buscar mi celular. –Dijo para alejarse un poco del chico.-</p><p>Padre: Ve hija. –Le dio permiso.-</p><p>Camile: Gracias, papa si me disculpan. -Se va rápidamente a la sala pero no quería pasar por esos chicos ya le había dado miedo cuando fue a la sala vio al mismo chico rubio de mechones negro sentando en el sillón.- ''En la mente de Camile: Otra vez, me está siguiendo.'' -Se dio media vuelta y escucho una voz.-</p><p>¿?: ¿Quieres tu celular?</p><p>Camile: ... -Lo voltea a ver.- N-no lo quiero.</p><p>¿?: Entonces... ¿Porque viniste?</p><p>Camile se queda muda trago saliva pesadamente.</p><p>¿?: Si, viniste por tu celular, no me mientas. –Dijo serio.-</p><p>Camile: Esta bien. -Va a buscar su celular y sientes que el chico de cabello negro la mirando más de lo normal saca su celular rápido y se va corriendo hacia la cocina.- Mama... se me quito el hambre. –Su hermana Ivette le observa curiosa.-</p><p>Madre: ¿Estas enferma? –Le toca la frente.-</p><p>Camile: No, mama solo que se me quito el apetito. –Dijo con excusa.-</p><p>Madre: Esta bien, después te voy a dejar un poco de comida en tu cuarto.</p><p>Camile: Si, mama. -Sale de la cocina y ves que los cuatro la miran no aguanto más y corrió hacia el segundo piso y cuando llego se encerró en su habitación se apoyó en la puerta hasta que cayó al piso.- ¿Porque me miraban tanto el rubio me dio mucho miedo como me miraba? -Tocaron la puerta.- ¿Q-quién es? -No contesto nadie.- Si, no es nadie... -Tocan la puerta de nuevo.- ¿Q-quién es? –Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.- ¿Porque siento que alguien toca? –Otra vez tocaron la puerta, se paró y abrió la puerta y vio al chico de cabello negro.- Tú eras quien tocaba la puerta.</p><p>El solo asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>Camile: ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>¿?: -Suspira.- ¿Quieres comer algo? Tú, madre está muy preocupada por ti.</p><p>Camile: No quiero comer.</p><p>¿?: Debes comer algo.</p><p>Camile: No, quiero.</p><p>¿?: De acuerdo, le diré a tu madre que no quieres bajar a comer.</p><p>Camile: Gracias. -Le cerró la puerta en la cara del pelinegro.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿?: ¿Cómo se atrevió a cerrarme la puerta en la cara? Ella se lo busco. -Sale de la casa y va hacia su ventana y ve un balcón y se trepa en las plantas que están a enredadas junto a la casa.-</p><p>Camile: Pero... ¿que se cree? -Escucho ruidos en el balcón salió hacia afuera y no vio a nadie, cuando se dio la vuelta observo ese chico de nuevo salió corriendo y se da cuenta que cerró la puerta con llave y cuando la va buscar la llave se cae al suelo.-</p><p>El pelinegro entra y te observa en el suelo y se arrodilla a verla la ve con ternura y le acaricia su mejilla.</p><p>Camile: -Se empieza a despertar coloco una mano en tu cabeza.- ¡Auch!... Me pegue fuerte.</p><p>¿?: Y, muy fuerte. –Serio.-</p><p>Camile: ¿Qué haces aquí? Y, como llegaste... ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso en entrar a mi habitación?</p><p>¿?: Bueno... no me dejaste elección.</p><p>Camile: ¿Elección?</p><p>¿?: Si.</p><p>Camile: Si, tenías una.</p><p>¿?: Dime, ¿Cuál?</p><p>Camile: Quedarte en la sala con rubio y los otros dos.</p><p>¿?: Bueno, a mí me mandaron a verte como te había dicho tu madre se preocupó por ti.</p><p>Camile: Hubieran mandado a mi hermana, pero no puedes entrar así, a mi habitación.</p><p>¿?: De acuerdo, por cierto me llamo Kei Tepes.</p><p>Camile: Yo me llamo, Camile.</p><p>Kei: Tu nombre no es japonés. –Curioso.-</p><p>Camile: No, es francés. –Insegura.-</p><p>Kei: No me tengas miedo.</p><p>Camile: Tus ojos antes eran rojos ahora son normales.</p><p>Kei: Yo tengo los ojos de color cafés.</p><p>Camile: Pero te los vi rojos.</p><p>Kei: Pero te pegaste muy fuerte la cabeza.</p><p>Camile: Tú fuiste el culpable.</p><p>Kei: Pero saliste corriendo.</p><p>Camile: Porque me asustaste.</p><p>Kei: Acaso me veo horrible. –Se hecho a reír.-</p><p>Camile: No, te rías.</p><p>Kei: Yo tengo todo el derecho de reírme a mi antojo.</p><p>Camile: ¿Porque no me haces un favor?</p><p>Kei: Haber, dime.</p><p>Camile: Me estas aplastando.</p><p>Kei se levanta.</p><p>Camile: ¿No sabes tocar la puerta?</p><p>Kei: Me cerraste la puerta en la cara.</p><p>Camile se rio al recordar lo que había hecho.</p><p>Kei: No te rías de mí.</p><p>Camile: Y, tu no me asustes tienes un sentido del humor.</p><p>Kei: -Se colocó a un lado de ella.- ¿Porque no te quedaste abajo con nosotros?</p><p>Camile: De ninguna manera.</p><p>Kei: ¿Te dio miedo mis hermanos, cierto?</p><p>Camile: ¿Cómo se llaman? –''En su mente: Así sabré como se llama el rubio ese.''-</p><p>Kei: El que te observaba tanto se llama Yo-ka, el peliblanco Tatsuya y el que estaba medio aburrido es Shoya. -Abajo en el primer piso Yo-ka siente que algo malo está ocurriendo y decide ir a ver lo que ocurre.-</p><p>Crismon: -Observa a Yo-ka levantarse de su lugar.- ¿A dónde vas?</p><p>Yo-ka: -Mintiendo.- Al baño. -Va subiendo al segundo piso, En su mente: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Y, ¿porque Kei se demora mucho?'' Cuando sube abre la puerta de la habitación de Camile y ve que Kei está platicando con Camile.- Interrumpo algo.</p><p>Kei: -Voltea a ver a Yo-ka.- No, interrumpes nada, Yo-ka. –Dijo serio.- Me tengo que ir, Camile.</p><p>Kei se va directo hacia donde esta Yo-ka y bajan hasta el comedor donde esta sus hermanos y padre.</p><p>Yo-ka: De, ¿Qué hablaban?</p><p>Kei: De porque me cerró la puerta en la cara.</p><p>Yo-ka: Te lo merecías por ser gentil con ella.</p><p>Kei: No molestes quieres.</p><p>Ambos chicos se sientan en sus lugares y empiezan a comer la comida del amigo de su padre, hasta que sintieron un extraño sabor en la comida haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado al saber que tenía ajo, aquel horrible condimentó que les produce molestias en su cuerpo, para no descortés se lo tuvieron que comer a la fuerza según Crismon les había ordenado comérselo todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había terminado comer la comida, ya era la hora de irse a su hogar así que los cinco vampiros se fueron dejando a la familia tranquila, por otro lado Ivette le curiosidad a los cuatro chicos al probar la primera comida, sinceramente pudo notar un gesto de disgusto al comerlo.</p><p>Ivette: Veré... ¿Cómo esta Camile? –Fue hacia el segundo piso, cuando llego a la habitación toco la puerta.- Camile, soy yo Ivette. –Dijo.-</p><p>Camile: -Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su hermana.- Ya se fueron. –Dijo.-</p><p>Ivette: Si, se acaban de ir. –Entro a la habitación.- ¿Por qué no quisiste comer con nosotros? –Pregunto.-</p><p>Camile: Ivette, en serio no te distes cuenta en esos chicos. –Comento aterrada.-</p><p>Ivette: ¿Qué cosa? –Sin entender.-</p><p>Camile: Sus ojos. –Recordando sus ojos rojizos como la sangre.-</p><p>Ivette: ¿Qué tienen sus ojos?</p><p>Camile: Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y más ese rubio. –Asustada.-</p><p>Ivette: ¿Eh? Te sientes bien. –Dijo preocupada.-</p><p>Camile estaba tan asustada que aun recordaba esos ojos rojos observándola en la sala.</p><p>Camile: ¿Cómo que nunca te das cuenta de nada? Se, lo que vi y eso no es normal para una persona además se ven muy pálidos.</p><p>Ivette: A la mejor tienen la piel albina. –Dijo tranquila.- Al menos di que son guapos. –Suspira enamorada.-</p><p>Camile: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso estás loca o que!? –Grito antes lo dicho de su hermana.-</p><p>Ivette: No, no estoy loca solo digo la simple verdad sobre ellos. –Se cruza de brazos y se sienta en la cama.-</p><p>Las hermanas se quedaron platicando sobre la locura que Ivette había mencionado hace rato sobre esos misteriosos chicos de piel extremadamente pálida como si fuesen muñecos de porcelana, por así decirlo... En otra parte Crismon Tepes había regañado la conducta que Yo-ka había hecho en observar fijamente a la hija de su amigo, que descuido por un momento el color carmesí en sus ojos mostrándose y dándole a entender aquella chica llamada Camile, sobre su posible existencia. Una vez regañado se cruzó de brazos con molestia observando las calles oscuras dándole aquella necesidad de beber sangre volviendo nuevamente a tener esos ojos rojizos.</p><p>Crismon: Deberás controlar tus instintos de asesinar a los humanos, así que confórmate en beber la sangre de los animales o llamaras la atención de las autoridades y vendrán a cazarnos nuevamente. –Manejando seriamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión alguna, para cuando llegan a su mansión.</p><p> –Manejando seriamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión alguna, para cuando llegan a su mansión        </p><p>Al llegar a su mansión ellos salen de auto para ingresar adentro donde sería la gran sala sentándose en los lujosos sillones, el mayordomo de los Tepes apareció misteriosamente con un sobre en su mano.</p><p>Mayordomo: Señor Crismon, llego este sobre para usted. –Entrego el sobre hacia su señor.-</p><p>Crismon: ¿Una carta? –Tomo aquella carta observando el sello muy conocido para él.</p><p>Abre la carta para empezar a leerla silenciosamente el lugar se puso silencioso e lúgubre, Shoya aburrido por el silencio en la sala se puso a leer un libro que estaba cerca en una mesita a su lado. En el sillón de lado estaba Tatsuya viendo a la nada, sino fuera por Yo-ka que estaba maldiciendo a Crismon por haberlo regañado por algo tan insignificante como eso, siendo golpeado en el hombro por Kei que estaba harto de sus rabietas que ni siquiera lo dejaba dormir un rato.</p><p>Kei: Ya deja de hacer rabietas. –Enojado por haberlo despertado de su mini siesta.-</p><p>Yo-ka: Tú, no eres mi jefe como para ordenarme que me calme. –Se cruza de brazos molesto.-</p><p>Kei: Tal vez, no sea tu jefe pero desesperas mucho.</p><p>Yo-ka: Ya cállate, me fastidias.</p><p>Kei: Solo digo, la verdad. –Cierra sus ojos.-</p><p>Yo-ka estaba fastidiado en verdad todo lo que hace siempre resulta estar regañado por Crismon, de no tener educación por lo menos, luego esta Kei que siempre lo calla o le avisa a su padre que había desobedecido las ordenes que se le había dado.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Tengo sed? –Tocándose la garganta.-</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te de mi sangre? –Frustrado y sarcástico.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Que mal humor tienes, solo decía que tengo sed. –Desvía la mirada y vuelve a ver a la nada.-</p><p>Crismon había terminado de leer la dichosa carta que le enviaron desde Rumania, había escuchado lo que los chicos habían dicho y más cuando Tatsuya había dicho que tenía sed de sangre.</p><p>Crismon: Vayan a cazar a animales. –Dijo.- Pero solo animales nada de humanos... ¡Escucharon! –Ellos asintieron pero Yo-ka no dijo nada.- Acaso, te estás haciendo el sordo.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¡Lo escuche perfectamente! –Dijo con cortante.-</p><p>Crismón: Que te dije sobre hablarme de esa manera tan cortante. –Mostrando los colmillos en señal de advertencia.-</p><p>Yo-ka: Que mostrara respeto ante ti. –Lo ignoro.-</p><p>Crismón: Entonces vayan a cazar, ahora. –Dijo, Yo-ka se levantó fastidiado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, los demás se levantaron a seguirlo antes que Kei se fuera le hablo.- Kei...</p><p>Kei: Si. –Se detuvo.-</p><p>Crismón: Vigila a Yo-ka que no haga ninguna estupidez de nuevo. –Se recarga en el sillón.-</p><p>Kei: Lo hare. –Se va con los demás que lo esperaban afuera.-</p><p>Los cuatro vampiros se van a cazar una presa por la calle buscando algún animal o algo que puedan beber sangre, la lluvia se había terminado de caer así que Camile se colocó un abrigo tomo su celular que quedo de verse con su amiga para ir al cine. Cuando Camile iba caminando por una calle con poca luz pudo ver como un perro ladraba con tanta intensidad hacia un callejón, la chica tenia curiosidad de saber a quién le ladraba así que se acercó un poco aquel callejón oscuro y observo 8 pares de ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad se asustó tanto que se puso a correr en la calle, se había tropezado con un agujero cayendo en el suelo quejándose de dolor por la caída, se levantó del suelo dándose cuenta que estaba sangrando de su mano aun con miedo observa para atrás y no había nadie tal vez era su imaginación así que suspiro y miro al frente dándose un susto al ver aquel chico rubio de mechones negros la observaba con los ojos rojos, y mostrando levemente sus colmillos que sobre salían de sus labios. Cuando el perro salió corriendo a otra dirección los tres vampiros sintieron sangre humana cerca dándose cuenta que Yo-ka no estaba con ellos, de repente se alertaron por la desaparición de su hermano, Kei pensé lo peor así que fueron a dirección donde se encontraba ese exquisito olor. Kei sintió sangre humana siguió el aroma de donde prevenía así que logra observar que se trataba de Camile, su mano sangraba demasiado pero también podía sentir el miedo que poseía al tener a Yo-ka en frente suyo con esa mirada ansiosa de sangre, sin previo aviso miro como Yo-ka toma la mano de Camile con tanta fuerza sobrehumana al punto de lastimarla y beber este delicioso mangar que saboreo. Kei aparece por arte magia empuja a Yo-ka y comienza alejarla del peligro.</p><p>Kei carga a Camile ya que la chica estaba en estado shock por dentro moría de miedo, Yo-ka molesto porque le habían quitado su presa utiliza sus poderes vampíricos lanzando algunas cuantas piedras pequeñas que estaban en el suelo usándolos como proyectiles, sino fueran por Tatsuya y Shoya que lo detuvieron usando hipnosis para dormirlo por un buen rato mientras Kei dejaba a la chica en lugar más seguro.</p><p>Camile había salido de su trance sintiendo como la cargaban y la sacaban de allí, viendo quien la había salvado al ver quien era se espantó tanto que empezó a patalear.</p><p>Kei: -Le susurra en el oído a Camile.- Tranquila, no hace daño te lo prometo. –Llegaron a un lugar seguro y la bajo.- Esta bien.</p><p>Camile: -Asustada, se aleja de el.- ¡Aléjate de mí! E-eres u-un... -Fue interrumpida.-</p><p>Kei: Vampiro. –Termino la palabra con seriedad.-</p><p>Camile: -Se pone a gritar asustada.- ¡Ayuda! ¡Que me ayude! ¡Auxili....! –Kei le tapó la boca, mientras Camile luchaba por zafarse de su agarre pero le era imposible.- Mm...</p><p>Kei: ¿Quieres calmarte? No, hagas escándalo. –La llevo a otro lado donde no hubiera personas caminando, y la soltó cuando sintió una mordida.- Para ser humana si muerdes fuerte.</p><p>Camile: ¿¡Que vas a hacerme!? –Dijo muy asustada empezando a llorar.- V-vas a m-matarme...</p><p>Kei: No, te hare nada. –Se cruza de brazos.- Así, que deja de llorar.</p><p>Camile: De ninguna manera, vas a beber mi sangr-re. –De una alguna manera al apretar su mano sintió u dolor profundo.-</p><p>Kei: -Suspira, observa su expresión de dolor.- Déjame curarte tu herida. –Se acercó a ella para tratar su herida, Camile retrocede pero Kei la toma de su mano y ve una cortada en su mano, así que corta un poco de tela y se la atando donde se encontraba la cortada.- Con esto dejara de sangrar. –Después observa una marca donde Yo-ka le había apretado.- Discúlpame lo que mi hermano te hizo.</p><p>Camile: -Se tranquiliza un poco y respira profundo.- ¿P-porque te disculpas? –Dijo sin entender.- </p><p>Kei: Por el comportamiento de mi hermano, no suele ser así.</p><p>Camile: A, ¿qué te refieres?</p><p>Kei: Bueno, digamos que anda de mal humor con nuestro padre. –Se recarga en una pared.-</p><p>Camile: ¡Es mentira, obviamente quería matarme tiene esa mirada de asesino! ¡No, creeré en ti, eres uno de ellos! ¡¡Eres un monstruo sediento sangre!! –Con toda su fuerza le grito a Kei.-</p><p>Kei: Ya terminaste con tus insultos a mi persona. –Sin expresión en su rostro.- Al menos, deberías agradecerme en salvar tu vida.</p><p>Camile: -Bajo la mirada y dijo.- G-gracias, pero no significa que le perdone a tu hermano.</p><p>Kei: Entiendo. –Dijo.- A, ¿Dónde te dirigías? –Pregunto.-</p><p>Camile: Con una amiga.</p><p>Kei: Te acompañare.</p><p>Camile: No, gracias yo puedo irme sola. –Levanto la mirada y no lo vio.- Me dejo hablando sola, que grosero.</p><p>Kei: No soy grosero. –Asustando a Camile.-</p><p>Camile: No asustes así de repente casi se me sale el corazón.</p><p>Kei: No, exageres así que vamos.</p><p>Camile: Pero no iras con tus hermanos. –Dijo.-</p><p>Kei: Deben estar cuidando a Yo-ka por mi.</p><p>Camile: ¿Qué eres su niñero? –Dijo sarcástica.-</p><p>Kei: No, solo vigilo que no se meta en problemas.</p><p>Camile: ¿Quién te entiende? –Empezando a caminar.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al terminar de hablar lo sucedido Camile no tuvo otra opción así que Kei la acompaño a donde se encontraría con su amiga, en otra parte con los hermanos.</p><p>Tatsuya: Crees que Kei haya alejado a esa chica. –Sentando en un banco.-</p><p>Shoya: A la mejor. –Vio el cielo nocturno.- ¿Qué pasara con Yo-ka?</p><p>Tatsuya: Pues, cuando Crismon lo sepa estará en problemas como siempre.</p><p>Shoya: Como le gusta meterse en problemas.</p><p>Tatsuya: Ya, sabes cómo es el. –Observa a Yo-ka durmiendo en el suelo.-</p><p>Shoya: Cuando despierte es capaz de buscar a esa chica y terminar lo que empezó. –Suspira.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Es obvio que iras tras ella. –Toma una varita y lo usa para picar a Yo-ka con ella.-</p><p>Shoya: ¿Qué haces? Lo vas a despertar. –Le quita la varita que traía Tatsuya.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Es imposible que se despierte está bien dormido. –Dijo, pero de repente abre los ojos.-</p><p>Shoya: ¿Qué decías, Tat-chan? –Lo mira mal.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Em... lo siento. –Juega con sus dedos nervioso.- Yo-ka, has despertado.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿Dónde está? –Se levanta del suelo.-</p><p>Shoya: ¿Quién? –Nervioso.-</p><p>Yo-ka: La chica y Kei. –Se sacude la ropa.- A, ¿Dónde fueron? –Dijo, serio.-</p><p>Tatsuya: No, sabemos a dónde fueron.</p><p>Yo-ka: Tch... -Molesto, porque Kei huyo con su presa.- La sangre de esa chica es muy deliciosa. –Se saborea el sabor de aquella sangre.-</p><p>Shoya: No, deberías beber sangre humana no queremos que Crismon te castigue. –Preocupado.-</p><p>Yo-ka: No me importan sus castigos no tiene derecho a prohibirme beber sangre humana.</p><p>Tatsuya: Es por tu bien Yo-ka, siendo un chico rebelde no solucionara nada.</p><p>Yo-ka no dijo nada se alejó de ellos, dejándolos atrás mientras seguía adelante en busca de una nueva presa para alimentarse, sin más Tatsuya y Shoya lo siguieron antes que cometiera otra estupidez como siempre.</p><p>Cerca de un parque se encontraba la amiga de Camile esperándola para irse al cine al ver una película de terror conocida como ''El despertar del diablo 4'' mientras la esperaba se pone a jugar con su teléfono el típico juego adictivo del mundo ''Candy Crush''. Entretenida con el juego no se da cuenta que su amiga Camile venia acompañaba con un chico pelinegro, de repente Camile le habla.</p><p>Camile: Hola, Vania ya llegue. –Saludo a su amiga.-</p><p>Vania: Tardaste tanto, Camile. –Se sale del juego y levanta la mirada para encontrase con su amiga un chico pelinegro.- ¿Quién es él? –Pregunto.-</p><p>Camile: ¿Eh? –No sabía cómo decirle a su amiga hasta que Kei la interrumpió.-</p><p>Kei: Soy su amigo. –Camile estaba agradecida por Kei, por haberla ayudado por un segundo.-</p><p>Vania: Mm... Está bien, soy Vania un gusto conocerte. –Se levanta su lugar.- Bueno, Camile vamos al cine. –Dijo.- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? –Le dijo a Kei pero este se negó.-</p><p>Kei: Lo siento, pero debo volver con mis hermanos. –Comento.- Bueno, nos vemos otro dia. –Se despidió de las chicas y se fue a donde se encontraban sus hermanos.-</p><p>Cuando Kei se fue de allí, Vania empezó a preguntarle de donde lo conocía hasta que Camile le dijo que apenas lo conocía cuando fue a comer a su casa y le conto que sus hermanos también estaban allí.</p><p>Vania: ¿Cómo que apenas lo conociste? –Pensativa.- Y, ¿Cómo eran sus hermanos? –Curiosa.-</p><p>Camile: Pues solo te diré que uno es chaparro con cabello rubio y mechones negros, el otro tiene el cabello negro y cortó con un mechón blanco... el último tiene el cabello blanco. –Explico cómo pudo.-</p><p>Vania: Okey... -Dijo así como si nada.- Hoy veremos la película de terror que todos hablan.</p><p>Camile: Como es posible que no tengas miedo con esa película a mi me da un poco de miedo. –Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Oh, amiga a ti, todo te da miedo en la vida. –Relato todos los miedos de Camile.- Te da miedo las cucarachas, las películas de terror, los abejorros, los vampiros, fantasmas y etc...</p><p>Camile: Oye, déjame son mis miedos más profundos. –Dijo, recordando esa trauma al descubrir que Kei y sus hermanos son vampiros, trago saliva nerviosa.-</p><p>Vania: -Se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga.- ¿Qué pasa? Te encuentras bien. –Le pregunto.-</p><p>Camile: -Sale de su trance y le responde.- Estoy bien. –Mintió.-</p><p>Vania: Estas segura, te ves un poco pálida es como si hubieras visto un fantasma.</p><p>Camile: No he visto un fantasma ni quiero verlo. –Se cruzó de brazos.- Ya, vamos al cine de una vez.</p><p>Vania: Entonces andando. –Le toma del brazo y se van al cine.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei había encontrado a sus hermanos acechando a un ladrón que había entrado a robar a una casa de una familia muy humilde sin hacer ningún ruido estaban listos en atacarlo, así que se movieron con mucho cuidado, Kei solo observaba los movimientos que hacían para sorprender al ladrona sí que se sentó a vigilar que nadie estuviera cerca de allí. El ladrón sin percatarse de que sería una víctima más de estos seres de la oscuridad todo tranquilo para él, salió de la casa con sumo cuidado de no despertar a la familia de aquel hogar caminando como sin nada por las calles hasta que escucha otros pasos detrás del, voltea a ver quién lo estaba siguiendo pero no había nadie a sus espaldas, cuando voltea al frente se topa con dos chicos serios, el ladrón retrocede un poco pero choca con algo, al girar por detrás observa a otros dos chicos con la misma expresión.</p><p>Ladrón: ¿De dónde diablos salieron ustedes cuatro? –Dijo, sacando al parecer una navaja, ninguno de los cuatro contestaron.- Así, que están mudos... ¿Eh? –Sonrió, así que ataco a uno de los chicos, con un movimiento rápido corto la mejilla de Shoya, este sonrió victorioso ante lo hecho pero se sorprendió que el corte había sanado rápidamente.- P-pero, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Asustado.-</p><p>Sin previo aviso los cuatro mostraron sus peligrosos y filosos colmillos sobre salir de sus labios tomando desprevenido al ladrón enterrando los colmillos en la piel de aquel hombre, alimentándose de su sangre dejando el cuerpo hasta los huesos allí tirado en el suelo, inmediatamente los chicos de alejaron de la calle para dirigirse a la mansión nuevamente donde se encontraba Crismon al llegar a la mansión encuentran a su mayordomo en la entrada dándoles la bienvenida a los chicos.</p><p>Crismón: Y, bien... ¿Cómo les fue? –Viendo el televisor sin apartar la mirada.-</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Eh?... –Dijo recordando lo ocurrido.- B-bueno... n-nos fue... -Crismon lo observo con aquella mirada de seriedad casi dándole un ataque de nerviosismo a Tatsuya, sino fuera por Kei ya los hubiera delatado con su tutor.-</p><p>Kei: Nos fue bien. –Comento serio, no quería que supiera que Yo-ka había intentado morder a la hija de su amigo o le pondría un enorme castigo.-</p><p>Crismón: Contéstame algo... -Comento seriamente, al que Kei asintió rápidamente por la mirada de su tutor.- ¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando Tatsuya? ¿Algo sucedió? –Interrogando a los chicos.-</p><p>Kei: Esta nervioso que puedas burlarte de él, se cayó de un tejado directo al basurero. –Encubrió al nervioso chico que solo asintió a lo que su querido amigo decía.-</p><p>Crismón: Solo era eso, ¿Por qué tendría que burlarme con algo como eso? –Suspiro, volvió la vista hacia el televisor.- Espero que no hagan hecho algo tan estúpido estando haya afuera conociéndolos a los cuatros.</p><p>Shoya: Como podríamos hacer algo estúpido si somos muy nobles además no me gusta involucrarme con los demás. –Dijo seguro de si mismo aunque sentía una mirada que le daba miedo y esa mirada era de nada más que Yo-ka con los brazos cruzados.-</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿Que santito me has salido, Shoya? No, soporto que alguien como tú se haga el inocente en esta situación aunque te considero el que siempre se involucra cuando se va a cazar. –Se recarga en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras cierra los ojos.-</p><p>Shoya: No, soy un santito solo digo la verdad no me involucro cuando cazo. –Se defiende de lo dicho que su hermano le decía.- ¡No, soy tu! ¡Tú eres peor que todos nosotros! ¡¡Siempre te la vives asesinando personas inocentes con tal de hipnotizarlas para que se acerquen hacia ti!! –El más joven de los hermanos había alzado la voz hacia su rebelde hermano quien aún estaba en la misma situación que estaba, sin embargo había revelado el mismo secreto que Tatsuya y Kei sabían de Yo-ka. El más joven se dio cuenta que había hablado de más se podría sentir una aura muy tensa en el ambiente y cuando se sentía así eso significaba que su tutor estaba más que molesto.- Etto... d-digo que eres el hermano comprensible... -Dijo entre dientes pero aun así se sentía el ambiente tan tenso.-</p><p>Las ventanas se rompieron en un enorme estruendo causado por los poderes del Tepes adulto asustando a los chicos. Tatsuya se esconde atrás de Kei por la inmensa tensión ocurrida al romperse los vidrios para decir verdad para ser vampiros temían a Crismon Tepes por una buena razón desde hace mucho tiempo, Crismon es un sirviente del gran rey de los vampiros y aun lo sigue siendo desde que cuido a estos cuatro chicos tuvo una obligación en entrenarlos para ser fuertes vampiros. Por un lado los entrenamientos eran bastantes abrumadores para un vampiro que aún no tenía experiencia alguna en el mundo vampírico durante los entrenamientos se le hacía difícil en aprender controlar sus poderes como todo vampiro posee, la habilidad de ser sigiloso en cualquier situación, esconder su presencia vampírica y tener el exceso de cuidado a cualquier arma anti-vampiros como: Las estacas, el agua bendita o las armas.</p><p>Crismón se levantó de su asiento furioso sus ojos se tornaron en un rojo carmesí y sus colmillos crecieron que sobre salían de sus labios los chicos retrocedieron al verlo en ese estado nadie tenía la gran intención en enfrentarlo sabiendo lo que sería capaz de hacer aun con su expresión seria pudieron sentir temor aun tragando saliva al verlo de esta forma daba miedo decirle que se calmara que solo era broma de Shoya así evitarían lo que vaya a pasar. Yo-ka podría sentir lo furioso que se encontraba su tutor al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada amenazante para ser desobediente también tiene una pizca temor al observar como esos ojos rojos lo miraban con detenimiento tragando un poco de saliva puede ver como su tutor se acerca para tomarle del cuello con tanta fuerza hasta casi ahorcarlo elevando un poco, como deseaba no estar vivo e sufrir el castigo que tendrá al descubrir lo que hizo y toda esa culpa la tiene Shoya por haber hablado más.</p><p>Crismón: Así, que me has estado obedeciendo todo este tiempo. –Apretó su cuello con más fuerza se podría observar como el chico de cabello rubio con sus mechones negros intentaban soltarse de su agarre pero no es lo suficiente fuerte para liberarse.- Ahora, obtendrás tu castigo por obedecerme esta vez. –Sin previo aviso le había mordido el cuello a Yo-ka con tanta brusquedad que bebió casi toda la sangre que tenía dejándolo debilitado sin fuerzas para defenderse, Kei y los demás solo observaban el castigo de su pobre hermano.-</p><p>Cuando el Tepes mayor termino de beber de su sangre para propinarle una paliza que no olvidara para siempre el fuerte estruendo del golpe hizo que el labio del chico de cabellera bi-color sangrara dejándole una hematoma cerca de su rostro, Crismon al aburrirse de castigarlo lo soltó en el frio suelo sin consentimiento de haberlo dejado herido aun peor debilitado por falta de sangre. Una vez en suelo solo podría maldecir y todo esto tenía un responsable y ese era Shoya por abrir la bocota aunque para el sí tenía culpa por haber asesinado a cuantas personas inocentes incluyendo a los más pequeños.</p><p>Crismón: Tempest... -Llamo a su mayordomo.- Llévatelo a su habitación déjalo allí encerrado no le dejes comida ni nada de beber hasta que aprenda a obedecerme por las buenas. –Tempest asintió, tomo a Yo-ka y se lo llevo hacia la habitación del chico.- Kei, Shoya y Tatsuya pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones. –Se retiró de la sala de estar dejando a los tres chicos solos.-</p><p>Shoya se sentía completamente culpable de presenciar tan cruel castigo que obtuvo Yo-ka por abrir la boca e revelar todo lo que su hermano había hecho hace dos meses atrás, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por lo que hizo así que fue a su habitación a diseñar en su libreta, mientras Tatsuya y Kei se van a sus habitaciones a descansar u ocuparse en otra cosa para no pensar lo ocurrido sin embargo Tempest el mayordomo dejo a Yo-ka a su habitación dejándolo en su cómoda cama.</p><p>Tempest: Joven Yo-ka, no debería hacerlo enojar si sabe cómo es Crismon-sama. –Comento el mayordomo, va en busca de una gasa para ponérsela en el cuello aquella mordida es tan profunda que no dejaba de sangrar.-</p><p>Yo-ka: El no es mi padre, no debo hacerle caso. –Se levantó como pudo y se quedó sentando en su cama.- Preferiría estar muerto que vivo... algún día escapare de este horrible lugar y viviré mi propia vida.</p><p>Tempest: Pero Crismon-sama, es su tutor fue el único que quiso cuidarlo cuando era un niño y andaba vagando por la calle solo. –Le anduvo curando la herida de su cuello colocando con cuidado la gasa hasta ponérsela.-</p><p>Yo-ka: No debió adoptarme yo mismo podría cuidarme solo sin la necesidad de depender de el o de ese tipo. –Sentía su garganta arder la necesidad de beber aquel liquido rojo y cobrar todas sus fuerzas sentirse débil es lo peor que le puede pasar no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer cosas productivas como escribir canciones, tocar un poco con la guitarra acústica que tiene aún lado de ropero u observar nuevamente por la ventana como siempre lo hace.-</p><p>Tempest: -Observo como Yo-ka se toca el cuello y sus ojos se tornan rojizos por la pérdida de sangre no podría obedecer las órdenes de su señor.- Lo siento, joven Yo-ka pero no puedo darle comida, ni nada de beber son ordenes de Crismon-sama. –Se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia.-</p><p>Yo-ka: -Suspiro cansado.- No, debes disculparse me lo tenía merecido tarde o temprano recibiría este castigo, aun así gracias por vendarme el cuello. –Se tocó donde se encontraba la herida ya cansado estar sentando se acomodó para acostarse en cama todo su esfuerzo se agotó dejándolo tumando en las suaves sabanas de su recamara.-</p><p>Tempest: Debería dormir para que no se sienta cansado. –A lo que Yo-ka asintió levemente cerrando sus ojos, al ver eso Tempest se retiró de la habitación para seguir con sus deberes en la mansión.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Vania y Camile paseándose por las calles de Tokio viendo en tienda a tienda, era una forma fácil de distraer a una miedosa Camile por haber visto la película de terror, sin querer iba pensando en lo ocurrido en ese callejón podría jurar que el hermano de Kei quería morderla y acabar con su vida tal vez le tenga miedo a esos seres pero nunca imagino que esos chicos fueran en realidad vampiros y el horrible terror que le dio. Si hubiera estado su amiga Dakota de seguro estaría asombrada por ver a vampiros en Tokio, quien lo diría de una loca amante de cosas paranormales como esta vaya sería una locura convivir con esos seres en esta ciudad.</p><p>Vania se había dado cuenta que su amiga Camile iba en sus pensamientos en todo el día sabía bien que su amiga no estaba bien, debió pasarle algo cuando salió de su casa y lo más extraño era ese chico pelinegro su piel estaba extremadamente pálida aunque se veía muy amigable aunque le daba mala espina.</p><p>Vania: ¿Pasa algo, Camile? –Le pregunto a su amiga.-</p><p>Camile: ¿Eh...? No pasa nada solo pensaba en algo. –Dijo tratando de ocultar nerviosismo.-</p><p>Vania: Segura, es que te vez perdida en tus pensamientos. –Comento.- Ay, ¿Algo que deba saber? –Volvió a preguntar.-</p><p>Camile: No hay nada que decir, solo pensaba de cómo nos iba a salir el trabajo en equipo que debemos entregar. –Dijo ella recordándole el trabajo en equipo.-</p><p>Vania: Es verdad debemos entregar el trabajo en equipo solo tenemos para mañana para entregarlo lo más rápido posible.</p><p>Camile: Tranquila solo quedan unos últimos toques y estará listo para entregarlo mañana además mi hermana se quedó para terminarla a tiempo por eso se quedó en casa.</p><p>Vania: Al menos estará por terminando. –Van a una tienda de golosinas y se compran algunas que otros dulces ya había comprado sus dulces y estaba empezando a comer los ositos de goma.- por cierto estaba leyendo algo sobre lo sobrenatural. -Comentó sin ningún interés.- aun no entiendo cómo es que fantasean con el romance entre vampiros u hombres lobos.</p><p>Camile: La mayoría de las personas dicen que es un amor posible pero aunque todos sabemos que no existen, ¿Verdad? -Recordando aquellos ojos rojos en aquel callejón.-</p><p>Vania: No, existen. -Dije segura.- Y, si existiera yo sería una cazadora de esos mosquitos chupa sangre.</p><p>Camile: ¿Eh? Como que una cazadora, no te da miedo encontrarte a uno de ellos. -Dijo nerviosa.-</p><p>Vania: -La observa sería.- Sabes, muy bien que me dedico a las artes marciales, defensa personal entre otros y lo hago para cuidar de los indefensos, así que no me da miedo.</p><p>Camile: Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso? Según Dakota, me dijo el otro día que esas criaturas tienen poderes sobrenaturales... ¿Qué pasaría si lo usaran en las personas para defenderse? De S-seguro pueden volar o tener mucha fuerza sobrehumana.</p><p>Vania: -Piensa y deja de comer las gomitas.- Pero por lo que mencionaron en ese libro es que los cazadores tienen sus armas secretas para poder vencerlos, es verdad que tienen poderes pero tienen sus debilidades. -Le ofrece sus gomitas a ella.-</p><p>Camile: ¿C-como que armas? Acaso, existen para eliminarlos entonces tienen debilidades esas cosas. -Pensó: '' Entonces si hay una forma de alejarme ese vampiro rubio'', se quedó pensando pero salió de su trance para agarrar unas gomitas.- Vania, ¿Qué clase de armas existen? -Dijo interesada, aunque Vania sospechaba que algo ocultaba después de todo.-</p><p>Vania: No, lo sé. -Dijo un poco irritada al darse cuenta de que un hombre las estaba viendo pervertido a lo que ella lo amenazó con la vista a lo que después de alejar aquel hombre.- Las armas de plata. -Mira a otro lado para pasar la calle.- me dio más curiosidad investigare sobre eso porque de los hombres lobos no se les debe temer son tranquilos y cuidan de los humanos excepto los ''Rogue's'' esos lobos sin manada llamados ''Rogue's'' son lobos con muchos problemas...-Guarda las gomitas.- de los que sí, ¿hay que cuidarse más son de los vampiros? Las armas de plata con eso los matas.</p><p>Camile: ¿Alguna vez has visto un hombre lobo? -Pregunto incrédula.- ¿Que sabes de los vampiros? -Jugando con sus dedos.- ¿Las armas de plata mata a un vampiro? -Tantas preguntas habían llamado la atención de Vania y más sobre de vampiros.-</p><p>Vania: ¿Porque tanto interés sobre eso? -Le pregunta a lo que Camile se sorprende.- No me digas, ¿que también vas hacer una novela sobre eso?</p><p>Camile: Em, no es para una novela solo me dio curiosidad preguntar sobre los vampiros ya sabes en caso que uno se aparezca algún día y nos ataque desprevenidas. -Ríe con nerviosismo y juega con sus dedos.-</p><p>Vania: No creo que existan así que no te preocupes, pero empezaré a cargar algo de plata por sí acaso. La ve.- pero si existen las brujas que saben todo el futuro y de más entonces si han de existir.</p><p>Camile: Vania, cuando te juntas mucho con Dakota se te pegan mucho esas cosas sobrenaturales hasta te pareces mucho a ella.</p><p>Vania: Pff... ¿Pero qué dices? -Hace puchero- es verdad que se me pega pero no mucho.</p><p>Camile: Pero siempre te he observado que la acompañas en esos horribles lugares. -Le corre un escalofrió.-</p><p>Vania: Es que es interesante. -Sonríe poco.- deberías venir con nosotras.</p><p>Camile: Yo paso... Dakota da miedo cuando habla sola.</p><p>Vania: No, da miedo a ella se le hace normal.</p><p>Camile: Como puedes estar segura, además siempre visita los cementerios durante la madrugada.</p><p>Vania: Pero es para su canal de YouTube.</p><p>Camile: Desde cuando tiene un canal. -Dijo sorprendida.-</p><p>Vania: Desde ayer. -Dijo con simpleza.- yo se lo sugerí.</p><p>Camile: ¿Tu sugiriendo algo? Se va acabar el mundo para eso si haces bien pero para los estudios, ¿no?</p><p>Vania: Oye tengo promedio de 80 no quiero estar estresada como los cerebritos pero no quiero ser de los que reprueban y están peor que los cerebritos. -Dijo defendiéndose.-</p><p>Camile: Bien, no era para que te ofendieras de ese modo solo decía. -Suspira.- Mañana toca escuela espero que saquemos buena nota con el proyecto.</p><p>Vania:Eso espero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambas chicas terminaron de pasearse en la calle de repente la lluvia empezó a llover nuevamente haciendo correr a las personas quienes circulaban en la calle caminando, sin más que hacer se fueron hacia sus hogares porque tendrían que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad, cuando Camile se despide y llega a casa.</p><p>Camile: La lluvia volvió nuevamente y no deja que me divierta. -Se va a buscar a su hermana.- Ivette, como vas con los últimos toques del trabajo.</p><p>Ivette: Bien, hermana ya está listo sólo lee y tendrás un 10 asegurado.</p><p>Camile: Enserio. -Se pone a leer y después de un rato lo termina de leer por completo.- Te quedo bien.</p><p>Ivette: Que bueno, que fue de mercadotecnia imagínate si no supiera. -Dijo cansada.-</p><p>Camile: Si, lo bueno es que fue eso sino fuera uno más difícil. -Guarda el proyecto y lo deja aún lado de su mochila.-</p><p>En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba la mansión de los Tepes, el mayordomo limpiaba la cocina como siempre suele hacer y ese era su obligación.</p><p>Mayordomo: -Observa que el joven Shoya se ve preocupado después toma algunas frutas.- Joven Shoya. ¿Desea que le haga de comer?</p><p>Shoya: -Distraído.- Oh... Sí, sí. –Pensando.- ¿Has visto a los demás?</p><p>Mayordomo: Su hermano Tatsuya está viendo la televisión, su otro hermano mayor está en su habitación tocando su guitarra y por ultimo su hermano Yo-ka está durmiendo ya sabe que está castigado no puede salir de su habitación por órdenes de su padre. -Dijo.- ¿Que desea comer? Para prepararle su comida.</p><p>Shoya: Em... descuida Tempest, tengo ganas de cocinar hoy así, ¿qué porque no vas a darte tu día?</p><p>Tempest: Pero, joven Shoya es mi deber como mayordomo en servirle. -Dijo, lo observa que guarda las frutas.-</p><p>Shoya: Si, pero de vez en cuando debes tener vacaciones.</p><p>Tempest: No, tomó vacaciones joven Shoya lo único que debo hacer es servirle a su padre y hermanos. -Dijo, el mayordomo y observa que se pone nervioso.- ¿Puedo saber?, ¿Porque está nervioso? Acaso, piensa llevarle comida a su hermano. -Le dio en clavo poniéndolo aún más nervioso.-</p><p>Shoya: -Nervioso a más no poder.- N-no para nada. –Dijo al borde del desmayo.- ¡Ya, recordé! ¿Quiero nuevas cuerdas para el bajo, podrías ir a comprarlas por mí?</p><p>Tempest: Por supuesto que sí, joven Shoya iré a comprárselas en seguida. -Dijo con acto de reverencia y fue a comprárselas dejándolo sólo en la cocina.-</p><p>Mientras que Shoya se encontraba sólo en la cocina se había calmado y respiro profundamente casi lo descubrían así que tuvo que inventar algo para que se fuera, sin embargo lidiar con Tempest era difícil y más con Crismon conociendo a ambos en aquella época le daba miedo recordar todo lo que le paso cuando un niño. Al ver a sus alrededores que no había señal de su padre o sus otros hermanos decidió llevarle comida a Yo-ka que por su culpa recibió el peor de los castigos así que preparó algo y con sumo cuidado se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba abrió la puerta lentamente observó que la habitación estaba a oscuras pero con sus instintos vampíricos podría ver en la oscuridad hasta localizándolo acostado en la cama, se adentró cerrando la puerta para luego poner la comida que trajo en la mesita de noche y observa algunos hematomas/moretones que se podría distinguir en su rostro pálido.</p><p>Yo-ka: Ahora, ¿qué quieres, Shoya? -Dijo frío y abre los ojos se tornan rojizos que asustan a Shoya.-</p><p>Shoya: Te traje algo de comida, supuse que deberías tener hambre. -Dijo triste por el tono por lo que le dijo.-</p><p>Yo-ka: -Mira la comida.- Llevarme comida no significa que te perdone por revelar mis secretos. -Se levanta como puede y se pone a comer por haber perdido sangre estaba muy hambriento hasta devorar cada bocado.-</p><p>Shoya: Lo sé... pero tenía miedo Yo-ka asesinar a seres humanos estaba mal, pensé que ibas a matar a esa chica que encontraste el otro día y tenía que detenerte.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¡Shoya! Somos vampiros eso es lo que hacen, matamos a los humanos para sobrevivir siempre eso nos hace especiales un simple humano es frágil a punto de romperse. -Molesto libera un poco la telequinesis haciendo crujir los muebles.-</p><p>Shoya: ¡Bebemos de ellos, si pero no hasta el grado de matarlos Yo-ka!</p><p>Yo-ka: ¡¡Es nuestro deber matarlos solo son nuestras presas, y si no lo matas estarás condenado ser asesinando por ellos, ellos poseen esas armas que nos matan!! El día que te encuentres con un cazador, ¿¡Que harás, al respecto cuando suceda eso!? -Furioso hace trizas el vidrio de su ventana alertando a Kei y Tatsuya quienes se encontraban en la mansión.-</p><p>Shoya: ¡Tú más que nadie sabe controlar los poderes para borrar su memoria no seas idiota! Además, estamos en el siglo 21 donde firmamos un contrato de paz con los cazadores.</p><p>Yo-ka: El idiota, ¿aquí eres tú? Que solo piensa convivir con esos humanos cuando realmente están esperando en cazarnos uno por uno, ni siquiera te considero como un hermano. -Dicho lo último hirió a Shoya de por vida.-</p><p>Shoya: -Le sale una lágrima.- ¿Cómo puedes decir Eso? –Lo toma bruscamente de cuello de su camisa.- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos cazaron?! ¡Dime, más de medio siglo y tú sólo piensas en matarlos cuando ellos no saben de nuestra maldita existencia!</p><p>Yo-ka: -Sonrió de medio lado por hacer enfadar a Shoya.- ¡¡Lo saben y tengo pruebas!! Aquella vez salí a buscar comida y escucho a un par de humanos hablar sobre la antigua criatura conocida Nosferatu, nuestra especie está en peligro de extinción sino fuera por Drácula por haber enviado vampiros hacia aquí tal vez, no estarían buscándonos ahora en este lugar... Y, lo único que te preocupa es ese estúpido contrato con los cazadores. -Sin previo aviso corto un poco la mejilla de Shoya con alguno de sus poderes vampíricos haciendo que sangrara un poco.-</p><p>Shoya: -Lo suelta.- tienes razón, no somos hermanos. -Dijo triste.- Y, ¿!Estamos en guerra¡? Veremos quién de los dos es el mejor yo defenderé a la especie humana y tu... -Lo mira con desprecio.- Has lo que quieras. -Lo deja ahí.-</p><p>Yo-ka solo lo observa irse y vuelve a dormirse nuevamente sin embargo por otro lado estaba Tatsuya dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Yo-ka pero se topa con Shoya que se encontraba triste por lo sucedido.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Qué pasa, Shoya? -Lo ve preocupado.-</p><p>Shoya: -Lo abraza y rompe en llanto.- Es Yo-ka.</p><p>Tatsuya: Ahora, ¿Que te hizo? -Abrazo a su pequeño hermano.-</p><p>Shoya: Es Yo-ka, que no quiere a los humanos.</p><p>Tatsuya: A, Yo-ka no le agrada los humanos ni siquiera le importa que alguna vez fue uno.</p><p>Shoya: -Suspira con pesadez.- Lo malo es que le declare la guerra con tal de cuidar de los humanos.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿¡Que hiciste, que!?</p><p>Shoya: Lo que oyes. -Dijo decidido.- no lo voy a lastimar... ¡Joder! Es mi hermano.</p><p>Tatsuya: Pero le declaraste la guerra y sabes que Yo-ka no se detendrá</p><p>Shoya: ¡Tengo que hacer algo Tatsuya! Él no se detendrá y papa lo va a castigar peor.</p><p>Tatsuya: Ya sabes lo rebelde que es Yo-ka, al menos dile a Kei que deje de hacer esto ya sabes es el mayor de todo nosotros.</p><p>Shoya: Es verdad, él logra controlarlo.</p><p>Tatsuya: Después de todo él fue quien salvo a esa chica cuyo nombre que no recuerdo. -Dijo.- Además, ¿podrá solucionar este conflicto?</p><p>Shoya: No, lo sé, esperemos que sí. Vamos a por él. -Dijo decidido.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambos hermanos fueron hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor quien se encontraba componiendo una melodía, al llegar Shoya y Tatsuya tocan la puerta por educación ya que Kei les dijo que tocarán antes de entrar al escuchar que tocaban en su puerta se levanta dejando aún lado su guitarra y abre la puerta.</p><p>Kei: ¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto dejándolos entrar a su habitación.-</p><p>Shoya: Es Yo-ka... Tieneesaobsesióndemataraloshumanosy yoledeclalaguerraporeso. -Dijo todo muy rápido que no entendió nada de lo que dijo.-</p><p>Kei: ¿Que dijiste? -No le entendió nada de nada.- Explícame con calma. -Sentó en la cama y observo a Shoya.-</p><p>Shoya: -Suspira con pesadez- Yo-ka, ¿quiere matar s los humanos? Y, yo le declare la guerra por defender los humanos.</p><p>Kei: Te metiste en problemas con eso, pero si era tu decisión proteger a los humanos yo te apoyo y Yo-ka debe entender que no todos los humanos son malos. -Dijo serio.- Pero si quieres que controle a Yo-ka lo haré pero se pondrá berrinchudo como siempre.</p><p>Tatsuya: Me pregunto porque es así, desde que lo conocimos parecía no estar de acuerdo en vivir con nuestro padre debió suceder algo que se comportará así. -Se sienta en la cama del mayor.-</p><p>Shoya: -Piensa.- Es, verdad. ¿Quiero hacer entender a Yo-ka que podemos vivir en paz con los humanos?</p><p>Kei: Ya vieron que no entiende con los castigos, ni los regaños, ni nada.</p><p>Tatsuya: Al menos que se enamore de una humana dejaría de matar pero sería imposible eso. -Dijo así nada más y después se distrajo con una palomilla que iba volando.-</p><p>Shoya: A la mejor le pedimos ayuda a la abuela. -Dijo refiriéndose a la abuela materna la gran bruja blanca.- Quizá ella nos podría ayudar.</p><p>Kei: No, creo que pueda. -Se cruza de brazos.- Recuerden que la abuela está enojada con Yo-ka y dijo que no lo ayudaría.</p><p>Tatsuya: Si, convencemos a la abuela es capaz de ayudarnos. -Dijo.- Además, es por el bien de nuestro hermano.</p><p>Shoya: Exacto, además tu por ser el mayor eres el consentido. –Dice.-</p><p>Kei: ¿Qué? No, soy el consentido ustedes están locos, además Tatsuya es el más adorable para la abuela.</p><p>Shoya: Si, pero al ser el primero de los cuatro ella te consintió a ti.</p><p>Kei: No, es mi culpa que sea el consentido.</p><p>Tatsuya: Entonces, si admites ser el consentido.</p><p>Shoya: Ya, cayó. –Riendo.- anda, vamos a convencer a la abuela.</p><p>Kei: Par de idiotas. -molesto por haber caído en su trampa.- Esta bien, vamos a visitarla.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¡Iremos con la abuela! -Emocionado.-</p><p>Shoya: ¡Espero que nos de galletas!</p><p>Tatsuya: ¡Galletas! -Salta con un niño pequeño.-</p><p>Kei: Infantiles. -Se levanta y va hacia la salida.- Vamonos o allí se quedan</p><p>Shoya: -Y, Tatsuya dicen al mismo tiempo.- ¡Vamos!</p><p>Iban directo a la salida hasta que se topan con su padre quien venía entrando a sala los observa que van directo afuera y como de costumbre les pregunta a donde irán.</p><p>Crismon: A, ¿dónde van? -Pregunto casi interrogándolos a los tres.-</p><p>Kei: Vamos a visitar a la abuela. -Dijo serio.-</p><p>Crismon: Esta bien, no tarden mucho y tengan cuidado.</p><p>Shoya: Claro, padre. -Lo abraza con educación.- Te guardaremos galletas aunque no te prometo nada. - Riendo se van a visitar a la abuela.-</p><p>Los hermanos fueron hacia donde se ubicaba su abuela para ser vampiros no temen resfriarse o enfermarse ya que son seres inmortales aquellas criaturas que no sufren enfermedades como los humanos, aunque no se dieran cuenta los tres chicos que eran observados por su otro hermano quien veía a través de los ojos de las aves aunque no pueda salir de su habitación podría usar la visión de los animales para así ver donde iban sus hermanos. Al llegar a la casa de la abuela los tres hermanos tocan la puerta para asegurarse que ella está en casa o esta fuera haciendo sus compras o lo que esté haciendo, la ocurrencia de Tatsuya es que observa a la mascota de su abuelita todo empapado por la lluvia así que lo carga para taparlo de la lluvia y el frío que había este domingo por la noche.</p><p>Tatsuya: Mira Kei, el gato de la abuela esta remojado.</p><p>¿?: ¡Boom! –Un ruido como de una explosión se escuchó después un misterioso frasco fue liberando un humo blanco alrededor de los chicos.- Mis hermosos nietos. –Dijo una anciana aproximadamente unos 65 años de edad quien fue a besuquear a sus queridos nietos.- Tengan más cuidado mis nietos su hermano Yo-ka los estaba vigilando a través de la vista de los animales. -Dijo la anciana que tiene los ojos en blancos.- Por suerte yo impedía que su hermano nos observará tirando ese frasco.</p><p>Kei: -Tose por aquel humo blanco.- Ya sabía que Yo-ka nos estaba vigilando puede ver a través de los animales. -Dijo.- Abuela, ¿porque siempre apareces de la nada?</p><p>Tatsuya: ¡Abuela! -Todo infantil la abraza.- Abuela, necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿Verdad hermanos?</p><p>Kei: Pues sí, necesitamos tu ayuda. -Desvía la mirada.- Abuela, si quieres regañar a Shoya por lo que le declaro guerra a Yo-ka.</p><p>¿?: Ya lo venía venir. –Piensa.- Entren mis pequeños. -Se adentra a la casa después baja las escaleras llevándolos al sótano.- Siéntense, mis niños. -En medio había un pequeño lago.-</p><p>Los tres chicos se acercan donde su abuela les dijo.</p><p>Kei: Abuela, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a convencer a Yo-ka que no mate más humanos? -Se sienta.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Si, abuelita nos podrías ayudar. -Con ojos de cachorro.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿?: ¡Silencio! -Dijo, la abuela observando el fuego.- pongan atención. -Observa hacia el fuego.- Interesante dentro de dos meses su hermano cambiará su odio por uno noble. -Mirando atentamente las llamas dándole entender que cuatro chicas aparecerían en la vida de sus ''Nietos''.- Una chica y otras tres más.</p><p>Shoya: ¿Cuatro chicas? –Pensando quienes serían exactamente.-</p><p>Kei: ¿Porque en dos meses? Tan rápido deja de ser amargado, berrinchudo, rebelde y aguafiestas.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Puedes ver quiénes son esas chicas? -Curioso.-</p><p>¿?: ¡Silencio! -Los regaña para que pusieran atención a lo que va a decir mirando las llamas rojizas.- ¡No puede ser! Son cuatro chicas hoy de regreso Tatsuya se encontrará con una chica será mejor que la cuides y tengas paciencia con ella. -Voltea vuelve a ver al fuego.- mañana saldrá Yo-ka de caza y será mejor que lo tengan vigilado. -Aún lado saca una poción rojiza.- Con ayuda de esa poción hará que el corazón de Yo-ka vuelva a latir nuevamente. -Se los entrega.-</p><p>Kei: -Se siente regañado.- Eres cruel abuela. -dijo.- como que saldrá mañana Yo-ka, sabes que harás. -pregunto.- además abuela, nuestro corazón no late somos vampiros.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Paciencia de qué? -Extrañado.-</p><p>La anciana con el bastón le golpea a los tres en la cabeza por una razón interrumpían cada rato y eso le molestaba mucho, una forma más fácil de callarlos es dándoles en la cabeza con su bastón.</p><p>¿?: De que sirve de que tengas la cabeza si no sabes utilizarla bien. -Los regaña.- ustedes fueron humanos hace mucho tiempo lo que hará está poción será despertar ese pequeño pedacito de corazón humano que tiene su hermano hace tiempo su corazón era muy noble desde que fue convertido en vampiro perdió la esperanza de serlo dejando a un lado su felicidad y siendo consumido por su odio. –Dijo la anciana.- Cuando conozca a su pareja eterna dejara de ser aquel vampiro sin sentimientos que conocen. -Dijo y observa a los demás.- ustedes se darán cuenta por sí, solos cuál es su pareja eterna y lo sabrán al ver a través de sus sueños.</p><p>Se quejaron los tres chicos al sentir el golpe del bastón de su querida abuela no biológica pero aun así la consideraban de su familia, fue la única quien les entrego el cariño y amor de una verdadera abuela cuando fueron convertidos eran rechazados por su propia familia quienes decían que sus ex hijos ahora eran bestias sedientas de sangre.</p><p>Tatsuya: Abuelita, eso dolió. -se soba su golpe.- tal vez fui humano pero eso fue hace 500 años ya ni se cómo se siente ser humano.</p><p>Kei: Cuando encontremos a nuestra "Pareja" -dijo en comillas.- que haremos si, ellas son humanas algún día morirán y nosotros seguiremos viviendo para siempre.</p><p>Shoya: Antes que nos pegues otra vez, dinos porque nuestro padre nos alejó de Drácula el rey de los vampiros.</p><p>¿?: Al encontrar sus compañeras deberán convertirlas en vampiros. -Dijo y después vio a Shoya.- Drácula es el vampiro más temible en todo el mundo, solo quiere que ustedes sigan sus órdenes como resto de los vampiros, cuando fueron humanos fue el quien envió a sus sirvientes a convertir a todo ser humano en sus fieles sirvientes sin importar la edad todos deberían obedecer a su amo, esa fue una razón que Crismon los alejo de Drácula no quería que sufrieran sus horribles ordenes o mejor dicho ser sus esclavos.</p><p>Shoya: Drácula es un tirano, yo no quería ser convertido aun quería vivir siendo humano me alejaron de mi verdadera familia solo para servirle a Drácula.</p><p>Kei: Y, ¿Cómo quieres que le demos eso a Yo-ka? -Dijo.- no se lo tomará la poción al menos que la hagas oler a sangre en la poción se lo tomará por completo pero sería imposible conociendo al rabietas. –Comento.- Además, Drácula solo nos usa como sus hermosas marionetas.</p><p>Tatsuya: Debo convertirla en un vampiro. -estuvo planeado como la iba a convertirla sin darse cuenta de la conversación sobre Drácula.-</p><p>¿?: Cuando su hermano se duerma lo rocían con la poción. -Los mira.- tengan cuidado con Drácula en capturarlos ustedes cuatro son más fuertes que el mismo rey de los vampiros.</p><p>Kei: ¿Eh? Cuando esté durmiendo, Yo-ka no duerme se hace el dormido al menos que lo hipnoticemos y se lo rociamos. –Tomo su celular para ver la hora eran las 1:00 Am.-</p><p>Shoya: Abuela, Drácula se encuentra en Rumania no creo que llegue a Japón o al menos que envié a sus sirvientes a buscarnos.</p><p>¿?: Kei, no es necesario que lo hipnotices sólo rocíalo en su rostro y listo, Yo-ka no ha dormido en estos días lo más seguro es que mañana por la noche quedé profundamente dormido. –Suspira.- Drácula se está alimentando cuando esté listo los saldrá a buscar pero primero tienen que lidiar con su hermano y después tendrán que entrenar.</p><p>Kei: ¿Entrenar? Es molesto ya tuve suficiente con papá para que hacerlo si, podemos controlar nuestros poderes vampíricos a la perfección, además podemos vencer a Drácula con las armas de los cazadores y listo. -Recibe otro regaño de parte de la abuela.- Ya, deja regañarme tengo 533 años ya no soy un niño.</p><p>Tatsuya: Nuestro hermano para que salga mañana... ¿sabes que hará? O, ¿que planea?</p><p>Shoya: Nunca pensé tener novia tan pronto. -Pensando quien sería aquella chica.-</p><p>¿?: Ustedes tienen un poder oculto que necesitan todavía aprender a controlarlo no solo tienen esos poderes vampíricos aún les faltan controlar otros poderes que todo vampiro posee; como sellar su lado vampírico y ser un humano normal y como manipular algún elemento.</p><p>Kei: Me niego a aprenderlo. -Serio y aburrido se cruza de brazos.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Abuela, ignoraste mis preguntas. -Se siente el ignorado.-</p><p>Shoya se mantenía tranquilo escuchando a Kei negarse a aprender dos poderes más y a Tatsuya quien fue ignorado por completo.</p><p>¿?: ¿Cuál era tu pregunta, hijo? -Le dijo a Tatsuya.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Te pregunte porque Yo-ka saldría mañana... hay algo, ¿que quiera hacer o planea atacar a otra persona? -Preguntó.-</p><p>¿?: Planea alimentarse después de su castigo. -Le dice y mira a Kei.- Y, tu me vas a hacer caso quieras o no. -Ve a Shoya.- tranquilos mis niños ya es hora de que se vayan tienen que conocer sus parejas de vida en especial tu, Tatsuya tienes que defenderla ella está a punto de ser atacada por un criminal.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿De un criminal?</p><p>Kei: No entrenare, así que no lo haré. -molesto que uso la telequinesis para romper las cosas de la anciana.-</p><p>Shoya se asusta por la liberación de telequinesis que utilizo Kei rompiendo cosas a su alrededor.</p><p>Shoya: Hermano, cálmate. -Dijo, pero lo hizo adrede volviendo a romper los frascos.- A-abuelita, porque no dejas a Yo-ka visitarte.</p><p>¿?: ¿Porque no lo quiero? Es muy mal educado. -De un chasquido pone todo en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.- aún tienes muchas cosas que aprender Kei y eso te hicieron creer. -Dijo sería.- el que quiera saber a controlar los demás poderes serán bienvenidos, pero si les pediré que me traigan a sus novias para conocerlas y charlar con ellas. -Dijo sentándose en su mecedora.-</p><p>Shoya: -Observa a sus hermanos.- Entonces...</p><p>¿?: Entonces, deben irse ya. –Dijo.- no permitan que Yo-ka mate a la chica ya que después su hermano se volverá un monstruo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitulo 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei: De por sí, ya es un monstruo. -Sin interés, ese tema de la compañera de vida y le estaba hartando demasiado.- Abuela, no te ofendas pero cuando conozca aquella chica no la traeré para que charles con ella, es mejor que no te conozca.</p><p>Tatsuya: Pero debemos a ayudar a nuestro hermano no quiero que sea más monstruo quiero sea como antes.</p><p>¿?: -Observa al mayor de su nieto.- deja esa soberbia de todos modos la traerás por tu propia voluntad. –Dijo, suspira.- Ya, váyanse o Tatsuya no podrá conocerla. - Después de decir eso le da bolsa de galletas.- Dile a Yo-ka que lo quiero aunque aún estoy enojada con él.</p><p>Kei: No, la traeré y eso lo sabrás. -Se levanta de su lugar para dirigirse haya afuera.- Los espero haya afuera... -Se marchó.-</p><p>Shoya: Intentaré decirle ya que me odia como hermano. -Los dos hermanos se levantan de sus lugares.-</p><p>¿?: -La abuela empuja a sus nietos hasta afuera.- y por favor no sean obvios con Yo-ka y rocíenle la poción antes que despierte.</p><p>Shoya: A mí, me desprecia. -Siendo empujado por la abuela.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Entonces iré a protegerla -se va a buscarla.-</p><p>¿?: No te desprecia solo está confundido.</p><p>Shoya: Bueno, gracias abuela por ayudarnos. -Dijo para luego despedirse de ella.-</p><p>Kei lo esperaba haya afuera en la lluvia una pequeña niebla apareció de repente, sin embargo había un cuervo en el árbol mirando fijamente a al mayor de los hermanos que estaba recargado en un árbol, el mayor observaba al cuervo sabía que Yo-ka los estaba observando a través de aquella ave.</p><p>Kei desapareció del lugar donde estaba apareciendo atrás de cuervo un rápido movimiento lo atrapó para luego beber la sangre del animal y así matarlo para que su otro hermano dejará de verlos, Shoya vio cómo su hermano mató al cuervo.</p><p>Shoya: Vaya se nota que tenías hambre. -Dijo en tono de burla.-</p><p>Kei: No tenía hambre aún nos sigue vigilando Yo-ka. -le arroja el cuervo muerto a Shoya.-</p><p>Shoya: ¡Qué asco! Al menos lánzalo a otro lado.</p><p>Kei: Vamos a casa a ponérselo y listo. -Dijo cansado.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Será mejor que se adelanten yo me iré a otro rumbo, nos vemos en la casa más tarde. -Dijo yendo para otro camino.-</p><p>Shoya: ¡De, acuerdo! Suerte con ella.</p><p>Tatsuya se fue al lugar que le dijo la abuela para encontrarse con la chica, pero lo que no sabía es que era otro vampiro queriendo comerla. Por otra parte Vania estaba ella recargada en la pared de una tienda de 24 hrs tomando una soda cuando escucha gritos de auxilio así que sin dudarlo dos veces va a checar.</p><p>En la esquina de un parque se encontraba una joven muy asustada al ver que una "Persona" extraña la observaba con detenimiento mostrando unos colmillos sumamente afilados además que sus ojos eran de un color rojizo como todo vampiro, sin embargo la joven trata de huir pero para el vampiro aparece detrás de ella y dice...</p><p>¿?: Serás mi alimento. -Dijo, esto asustándola aún más antes de ser mordida aparece Vania y le contesta al sujeto que la suelte.- ¡Qué bien! Tengo otra comida más. -Se saborea los labios y suelta a la chica para ir tras Vania.- Ven, dulzura... -Mostrando sus colmillos hacia Vania.-</p><p>Vania: Maldito, degenerado. -Va y lo golpea, a pesar de ser una simple humana logró lastimar a aquel vampiro.-</p><p>¿?: Para ser humana golpeas muy bien pero no podrás con esto. -Usa su telequinesis para levantar los botes de basura y lanzarlas hacia ella.- Déjate morder, quiero probar tu sangre.</p><p>Vania: -Con dificultad logró esquivarlo.- ¿Humana? ¿Qué significa eso? -Intenta golpearlo.-</p><p>¿?: No sabes lo que soy, hermosa joven. -Detiene el ataque de aquella chica y le toma de los brazos.- Luces deliciosa como para devorarte entera. -Se lame los labios y le muestra sus colmillos Vania a ver eso se aterra por lo que es en realidad.-</p><p>Vania: -Muerta del susto.- ¡Aléjate! -Empieza a forcejear hasta que la toman del cuello para poder morderla.-</p><p>¿?: No te dolerá mucho eso te lo aseguró. -Lame el cuello de Vania aunque para ella le recorre un escalofrío al sentir su áspera lengua rozar su piel sintiendo el temor de que esos colmillos se claven en su cuello.-</p><p>Antes que encargará sus colmillos recibe un golpe con una piedra en la espalda soltando a la chica caer al suelo con una expresión aterrada, lo único que pudo ver Vania fue a un chico casi de su misma edad con el cabello blanco observaba con seriedad al otro vampiro.</p><p>¿?: Tu eres el hijo de Tepes... ¿No es así? -Le preguntó y lo observó con fastidio por haber interrumpido su comida, el recién llegado no dijo nada.-</p><p>Vania: -Recordó que su cadena fue hecha por los cazadores ya que su bisabuelo fue un cazador famoso así que rápidamente se la quita y con eso lo amarra del cuello del vampiro que la iba a morder haciendo que este gritar de dolor y quemándose poco a poco la garganta.-</p><p>¿?: -El vampiro se quemaba de la garganta e intentaba zafarse de la chica usando sus poderes vampíricos hasta zafarse antes de desaparecer dijo.- A la próxima no tendrás suerte, humana. -El vampiro desapareció en las sombras dejando a Vania con el chico que la salvo al ser mordida.-</p><p>¿?2: ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto al observar como la chica utilizo ese collar contra ese vampiro.-</p><p>Vania: ¿Q-quién eres? -Pregunto asustada.- ¡Déjame! -Corre hacia donde estaba su moto.-</p><p>¿?2: ¡Espera no te haré daño, no soy como ese vampiro! -La sigue.-</p><p>Vania: ¡Aléjate de mí¡ -Lo enfrento y se pone en guardia con la cadena en manos.-</p><p>Tatsuya retrocede al ver la cadena con miedo, a lo que Vania se da cuenta.</p><p>¿?2: ¡No quiero lastimarte! Soy uno de los buenos. -Se esconde en un árbol pero solo se asoma al verla.-</p><p>Vania: -Confusa se acerca a el poco a poco.- Y, ¿qué quieres?</p><p>¿?2: Sólo vine a evitar que seas mordida por ese vampiro. -Dijo, saliendo de su escondite.- mi nombre es Tatsuya. -dijo.-</p><p>Vania: -Desconfiada al final se coloca la cadena al cuello y lo ve sería.- Soy, Vania.</p><p>Tatsuya: No todos los vampiros somos malos. -La observa guardar esa cadena.- no pensé que traías esa cadena contigo, para los vampiros es peligroso tocarlo porque nos quema.</p><p>Vania: Las cadenas las tengo por moda y gracias por ayudarme.</p><p>Tatsuya: D-de nada. -Tartamudea por lo nervioso.- Espero volver a verte, otra vez.</p><p>Vania: Y, ¿porque querías eso? -Se acerca para verlo detenidamente.- Si, eres un vampiro... ¿puedes convertirte en murciélago?</p><p>Tatsuya: Em... no lo sé. -Dijo nervioso.- No, solo puedo comunicarme con los animales es uno de mis dones.</p><p>Vania: Dime, por favor que no me vas a espiar mientras duermo como los de Crepúsculo. -Trato de bromear.-</p><p>Tatsuya: No, no lo haré no soy un acosador ni nada. -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: -Lo observa.- Yo sé, que algo más quieres. -Dijo entre cerrando los ojos.-</p><p>Tatsuya: En serio, no quiero nada m-mejor me voy a casa. -Dijo nervioso.-</p><p>Vania: Está bien, fue un gustó conocerte Tatsuya. -Dijo desanimada.-</p><p>Tatsuya se retira del parque un poco nervioso al conocerla nunca pensó que podría defenderse de un vampiro noble, en fin conoció a su pareja destinada poco a poco tendrá su confianza así como dijo su abuela se fue caminando hacia la mansión vio su celular y eran las 1:35 am para el era temprano pero para la chica era tarde y tendría que asistir a clases en unas horas.</p><p>Era una noche larga si no fuera por Camile que puso alrededor ajos por su ventana asegurándola muy bien, no quería que entraran esas criaturas a las horas de la noche a matarla por si fuera poco coloco cosas de plata en su cama, aunque suene extraño tiene demasiado miedo en la noche así que prendió una mini lámpara que tenía cuando era una niña. Al ver todo asegurado se metió a la cama para dormir porque tendría que levantarse temprano al instituto a entregar el proyecto que hicieron Vania, su hermana, ella y Dakota para poder aprobar la materia. Durante la noche estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios así que se tuvo que levantar para agarrar una cobija más gruesa y la coloco en la cama poder dormirse calientita en su camita, una vez que se quedó dormida en los brazos de Morfeo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En la casa de los Tepes los hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo en rociar la poción que su abuela les entrego fueron a la habitación de su hermano abrieron la puerta y lo encontraron viendo hacia afuera con un semblante frío, por la inmensa oscuridad se podría ver que sabía perfectamente lo que querían hacerle con ese frasco aunque despertara un trocito de su corazón no cambiaría de decisión en matar a los humanos ni porque sus hermanos le suplicaran el seguiría siendo el mismo que prometió ser antes que su incidente. Con desprecio advirtió que no se acercaran a el o sino los atacaría a los tres sin importar que Crismon le castigue nuevamente.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¡Ni se le ocurra rociarme con ese líquido, no soporto que esa bruja se meta en mi vida! -Les grito a los tres chicos, realmente no cambiaría con esa poción puede que recuerde su lado humano pero no permitiría romper esa promesa que el mismo se hizo cuando era un simple niño.-</p><p>Shoya: Hermano, sé que tuviste un lado oscuro pero entiende que es por tu bien. -Dijo triste.-</p><p>Yo-ka: A, ti que te importa mi vida. -Observa la lluvia caer.- Y, no soy tu hermano de ninguno de los tres. -Dijo.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Es que no puedes odiar para siempre a los humanos, tienes que dejar ese rencor contra ellos.</p><p>Yo-ka: No tienen nada interesante que hacer en vez de estar dando lata. -Suspira leve.-</p><p>Kei: Ahora te aguantas te pondremos esto y deja de ser gruñón.</p><p>Yo-ka lo ignora y se levanta para encerrarse en el baño.</p><p>Shoya: -Aparece aún lado de Yo-ka sujetándolo fuerte y Tatsuya del otro lado inmovilizado completamente.- Vamos, Kei.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!? -Intenta liberarse como no puede zafarse intenta morderlos.- Déjenme en paz. -Una extraña tensión en el ambiente inunda la habitación haciendo que todo lo que hay se rompa a su alrededor.-</p><p>Kei abre la poción como no quiere batallar con su hermano el rebelde le arroja el líquido en la cara solo observa cómo se retuerce para zafarse de sus hermanos y mira que el uso de sus poderes vampíricos hace romper sus cosas sin importarle nada.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Que buena forma de rociar la poción? -Suelta a Yo-ka.-</p><p>Shoya: Creo que la abuela se equivocó, está vez. -Arrastra a sus dos hermanos Tatsuya y Kei afuera para que Yo-ka no los matara.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Estuvo cerca.</p><p>Kei: Ahora, en donde se equivocó. -Dudoso, u observa a Yo-ka limpiarse la cara con desespero.-</p><p>Shoya: En cuando dijo que Yo-ka se iba a dormir e íbamos a utilizar eso a nuestro favor.</p><p>Kei: Pero no está dormido o acaso nos estaba esperando.</p><p>Yo-ka: Esta cosa quema. -Se limpia la cara.- ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esta? Esa anciana esta demente, mi estúpido lado humano está despierto no había necesidad que hicieran esto.</p><p>Kei: -Lo ignora como lo hace unos momentos con ellos.- Bueno, que hacemos nos iremos a dormir o quieren seguir batallando con el. -Señalo a su otro hermano.-</p><p>Shoya: Mejor iremos a dormir que mañana le toca a Yo-ka. -Con eso se refería aunque Yo-ka conocerla a su compañera de vida.-</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿Qué cosa? -Dijo curioso, que se acerca a Shoya.- Dime, ahora. -Lo amenaza.-</p><p>Shoya: ¡Yo, iré a dormir con papa! -Se va corriendo.-</p><p>Tatsuya: ¡Oh, mira la hora lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van! -Se va de la habitación a toda prisa.-</p><p>Kei: A mí, ni me veas. -Se va a su habitación a dormir porque mañana tendría que vigilarlo.-</p><p>Yo-ka cerró la puerta de su habitación y fue a ver por la ventana nuevamente tal vez sea muy orgulloso y no quiera a los humanos pero algo en él, piensa que algo ocurrirá al estar buscando información de los cazadores lo ha puesto en alerta a todo, no confía en Crismon, ni siquiera de la anciana, ni de los cazadores. Bostezando ve el cielo nublado sin señal de las estrellas tiene planeado en salir mañana en búsqueda de información.</p><p>En otra parte de la mansión Crismon se encontraba viendo la carta que le llego sabía que algo pasaba en Rumania por esa razón fue enviada la carta a la mano derecha de Drácula, el contrato con los cazadores por la paz fue cancelada ahora los vampiros están en peligro desde que la esposa de Drácula desapareció con su hija todo ha sido de mal en mal, Crismon sabía que Artemisa había sellado el lado vampírico a su pequeña hija para que pudiera vivir como una humana y lo peor de Artemisa al utilizar ese hechizo era sacrificar su propia vida por transformarla en una mortal. Sin embargo, era su decisión que viviera con los humanos ella quería que su especie pudiera vivir en paz con los humanos ese era su deseo.</p><p>El mayordomo preparo un poco de té, a su amo Crismon como suele hacer cada noche lleva la bandeja hacia su habitación encontrándose con Shoya.</p><p>Tempest: Joven Shoya, ya le compre sus cuerdas para su bajo se lo deje en su habitación. -Dijo el mayordomo.-</p><p>Shoya: Oh, muchas gracias Tempest. –Sonríe.- ahora mismo iré a checar eso. -Se va a su habitación.-</p><p>Tatsuya no paraba de pensar en aquella chica y quisiera volver a verla pero sería difícil saber dónde vive eso le desanimaba y mucho. Cada uno de los chicos se fueron a dormir era demasiado tarde y deberían dormir en vez en cuando aunque sean vampiros, Crismon tendría que ir a trabajar en la empresa porque él es un empresario demasiado famoso y sus hijos tendrían que ir a ensayar aunque ellos no quieran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La noche transcurrió fría como mencionaron en el pronóstico del clima iba estar haciendo mucho frío esta semana, las horas habían transcurrido normalmente eran las 6:00 am, a esa hora se levantó Camile e Ivette para ir a clases tomaron una ducha rápida se vistieron muy abrigadas porque en las mañanas hacía mucho frío, desayunaron cuando terminaron se fueron a lavar los dientes para luego tomar sus mochilas junto con su proyecto, salieron de su casa rumbo al instituto encontrándose en el camino a Vania toda abrigada y sumergida en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Camile: ¡Buenos dias, Vania! -Dijo, pero estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.-</p><p>Ivette: ¿¡Vania!? -Le grito.- ¿Estas bien?</p><p>Vania: -La mira de la nada y se asusta.- ¡Por el amor de dios!...-Respira hondo.- para la otra díganme y no aparezcan así de repente.</p><p>Camile: Tranquila, ¿Qué te pasa? -Dijo.-</p><p>Ivette: Pareces que vistes un fantasma. -Comento.- Pero si, te estábamos hablando y no nos escuchaste. -Se defendió.-</p><p>Vania: Oh, en verdad. -Se pone nerviosa.- verán...-Estaba dudosa en decirles o no pero cuando sintió que alguien la vigilaba prefirió no decirles.- es que espero sacar diez en el trabajo para que me ayude con el examen. –Hizo una mentira, realmente se sentía observada.-</p><p>Ivette: Está asegurado que vamos a tener un 10. -Dijo.-</p><p>Camile: Si, ahora vamos a clases. -Comento.-</p><p>Vania: Gracias, chicas. -Dijo aún pensativa por aquel chico misterioso del parque.-</p><p>Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal Vania se sintiera aun observada pero llego la hora del almuerzo donde Dakota estaba leyendo un libro misterioso a lo que sus amigas de acercaron a ella para charlar.</p><p>Camile: Las clases estuvieron aburridas. -Bosteza.- ¿Que pasa, Vania? –Dijo, mientras Dakota estaba concentrada leyendo una leyenda antigua.-</p><p>Vania: ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué? -Dijo una distraída Vania.-</p><p>Ivette: Estas algo tensa Vania, ¿no lo crees, Camile?</p><p>Camile: Si, estas distraída en toda la clase.</p><p>Dakota: Es extraño que estés distraída siempre estas atenta a todo. -Tomando de su refresco la mira como intentando averiguar lo que le pasa.-</p><p>Ivette: Y, siempre estas recta, segura de tu misma y nunca te doblegas a nada.</p><p>Vania: Está bien, les contaré algo pero quiero que guarden el secreto. -Dijo pero se oyó el timbre de que finalizó el descanso.- pero no ahora y no aquí... así que vamos a mi casa y ahí se los cuento todo.</p><p>Camile: Está bien. -Se levanta para ir a clases.-</p><p>Al pasar las clases las chicas lograron el 10 en el trabajo por equipo, pero después los maestros estaban en Junta a lo que se alargó demasiado tarde dejando a los chicos salir temprano de la universidad. Cuando las chicas ya estaban en la casa de Vania ella se notaba inquieta pues sabía perfectamente que el chico que conoció la noche anterior la vigilaba. Podría ser cierto o podría ser mentira a lo que ella presentía.</p><p>Ivette: Y, ¿bien? ¿Qué es eso tan misterioso que tienes que decirnos?</p><p>Vania: Yo... la noche anterior fui a las carreras en moto, ya saben que es para ganar algo de dinero para ayudar a mi mama... pero cuando terminó las carreras estaba tomando una soda cerca del parque. –Y, así contó cada detalle lo que pasó esa noche dejando a Vania fuera de trance.-</p><p>Camile: ¿Un qué? -Se aterro tanto que abrazo a su hermana.-</p><p>Dakota: Sabía que existían al menos agradece que te salvo.</p><p>Vania: Pero con, ¿qué motivo lo haría?</p><p>Dakota: Existen vampiros buenos y vampiros malos tal vez te vio en peligro y quiso salvarte del otro vampiro. -Dijo así como si nada.-</p><p>Ivette abraza a su hermana más que aterrada.</p><p>Camile: Da miedo. -dijo y confesó lo que paso en un callejón.- Vania, no eres la única que le paso eso... cuando iba caminando vi un perro ladrando hacia un callejón no sabía que había allí hasta que vi unos ojos rojos... empecé a correr pero ese ser me había tomado de la mano porque tenía una cortada y empezó a lamer mi mano pero me salvo uno de ellos. -Dijo aterrada, pero nunca mencionó quien la salvo.-</p><p>Vania: Espera... a ti también. ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?</p><p>Camile: ¿Porque no me lo ibas a creer? -Dijo.-</p><p>Dakota: Yo en persona vi como un vampiro rubio mataba a la más popular del salón sin que se diera cuenta tome una foto. -Les muestra la foto.-</p><p>Vania: Espero que no te topes con ese chico.</p><p>Ivette: Y, ¿hora que vamos hacer?</p><p>Camile: No, ¿Quisiera encontrármelo de nuevo? Tuve suficiente que me observará.</p><p>Dakota: Pues se mueren con las armas anti-vampiros pero también los lástima el agua bendita.</p><p>Vania: ¿Te observo? Oh, por dios estamos muertas. -Se tapa los ojos.-</p><p>Ivett: Que yo sepa sólo con los ajos.</p><p>Camile: Si, aunque no me creas Ivette esos chicos que vinieron a la cena en casa no son humanos sino vampiros. -Dijo.- así que los hijos del señor Crismon son vampiros.</p><p>Ivette: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?</p><p>Vania: Está claro que moriremos.</p><p>Dakota: ¿Ajos? -Se empieza a carcajear Vania y compañía sólo la mira sin entender.- El ajo solo los aleja pero no los mata. -Saca de su mochila una daga guardada en una cajita color marrón oscuro y se los enseña.- Está daga es una verdadera arma anti-vampiros bañada de agua bendita, tengo está arma cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña, mis padres adoptivos dijeron que era un regalo de mi madre biológica que murió en un accidente. -Comento.-</p><p>Camile: Porque ese tipo rubio se me quedaba viendo en el sillón y de la nada tenía mi celular. -Dijo.- esa fue una de las razones que no cene, además le cambiaron el color de sus ojos.</p><p>Ivette: -Observa a Dakota.- Y-y, ya ¿has usado esa arma antes?</p><p>Dakota: No, pero muy valiosa para mí. -la guarda nuevamente en la cajita y observa a Vania.- Vania, ese vampiro es tu acosador, yo que tu cargaría unos ajos o un frasco de agua bendita.</p><p>Vania se sacude la cabeza para concentrarse aunque sea una humana siente que la observan dentro su habitación.</p><p>Camile: ¡Hermana! ¡¡Es la verdad esos chicos no son humanos!!</p><p>Vania: Solo tengo este collar que me dio mi abuelo en mis quince años con esto me funciono aunque no se el porqué. -Se mete bajo su cama.- no quiero toparme con esos vampiros.</p><p>Ivette: A la mejor ese chico llega a ser tu Edward Cullen como la de Crepúsculo. -Se burla de su propia amiga.-</p><p>Dakota: Ustedes con esa película sólo arruinan a los vampiros. -Dijo, sin interés.- Tengo que irme a grabar en una casa embrujada. -Dijo para levantarse.- No, quieren venir o se quedan por miedo.</p><p>Camile: ¿Eh? Eres la única que toma esto con calma. -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Yo, me tengo que quedar Dakota, mi abuelo viene de Pensilvania y tengo que estar presente cuando llegue. –Dijo, aburrida.-</p><p>Ivette: Nosotras tenemos mucha tarea en ayudar a mama, así que no podremos ir.</p><p>Dakota: ¿Uh? Está bien. -Dijo.- Entonces me voy. -Se va.-</p><p>Camile: Vania, seguras que estarás bien. -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: -Asiente.- tranquila, recuerda que estuve a punto de a ver matado a un vampiro.</p><p>Ivette: Cualquier cosa, nos hablas y venimos como rayo.</p><p>Camile: Si, pon ajos en la puerta o la ventana así no entrarán.</p><p>Vania: Eso haré. –Dijo su amiga para luego despedirse de ellas.-</p><p>Las chicas se despiden de ella y se queda sola hasta que vio a aquel chico de la noche anterior quien la salvo del aquel vampiro.</p><p>Vania: Dijiste que no ibas acosarme. -Dijo.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Lo siento pero sentí que estarías en peligro otra vez.</p><p>Vania: ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? ¿Yo en peligro?</p><p>Tatsuya: Pues... recuerdas que te dije que me comunico con los animales. -Se ríe nervioso.- sobre el peligro es que hay muchos vampiros que beben sangre así que te estuve viendo a lo lejos. -vuelve a reír nervioso.-</p><p>Vania: -Le avienta una almohada.- ¡¿Que me viste desnuda!? -Le grito enojada.-</p><p>Tatsuya: No, no te vi desnuda. -Esquiva la almohada.-</p><p>Vania: Que bueno, de ser así, no iba a dejar que te reproduzcas. -Lo amenaza.-</p><p>Tatsuya: T-tranquila... -Se esconde en las cortinas de su habitación.- soy inofensivo.</p><p>Vania: -Lo ve nervioso.- ya ven... déjame verte bien. -Dijo sería.- ¿Puedo experimentar contigo?</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Experimentar? -Confundido.- A, ¿que te refieres?</p><p>Vania: No, lo sabrás hasta que vengas</p><p>Tatsuya: E-espera... -Dijo un poco inseguro.-</p><p>Vania: -Se acerca a el y le toma el rostro.- Estás frío... -Intenta ver sus dientes.- Debe de molestarte los colmillos, ¿no?</p><p>Tatsuya: No me estorban. -Dijo serio.- ya estoy acostumbrado a tenerlos.</p><p>Vania: -Iba a tocarlos hasta que siente que la apartan de ella.- ¿Te incomode?</p><p>Tatsuya: No deberías tocarlos son muy filosos y te cortarías. -La apartó cosa que lo incómodo y mucho.-</p><p>Vania: Si, como no. -Hizo una mueca.- ¿Tienes hambre?... Si, debes tenerla por eso veniste... -Se da cuenta que intenta salir por la puerta pero Tatsuya se lo impide.-</p><p>Tatsuya: No tengo hambre sólo vine a protegerte. -Dijo y se sentó en la cama.- Deberíamos ser amigos, ¿no crees?</p><p>Vania: -Lo mira curiosa.- ¿Amigos? ¿Cómo un vampiro podría ser amigo de un humano? -Se sienta aun lado de el.-</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Porque no? Yo siempre he querido un amigo humano. -Dijo triste.-</p><p>Vania: -Se lo piensa.- está bien... seré tu amiga. -Dijo sonriendo.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Gracias. -Dijo feliz.-</p><p>Vania: Ven, vamos a comer algo... Si, ¿puedes comer comida de humano?</p><p>Tasuya asintió y bajaron a la cocina donde Vania se puso a preparar algo sencillo para su nuevo amigo, aunque suena extraño que un Vampiro y un humano sean amigos entre si.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capitulo 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatsuya había asentido que puede comer comida de humano a excepción del ajo que le producía molestia en el estómago además lo aleja el olor, con el líquido del ajo lo quema le hace aparecer quemaduras o irritación en la piel. Vania recibió una llamada de su abuelo quien le avisaba que llegaría en dos horas aproximadamente que se preparara en ir a buscarlo en el aeropuerto</p><p>En el camino ambas hermanas se pusieron a caminar para llegar hasta su casa donde tendría que hacer los deberes, sus padres se habían ido a un viaje de negocios desde la visita del señor Tepes.</p><p>Ivette: -De camino a casa con junto con su hermana.- Estoy tan preocupada como le haremos con esto de los vampiros.</p><p>Camile: No tengo idea. -le dijo a su hermana voltea a ver al frente y observa al rubio de lejos para luego desviar la vuelta cosa que su hermana se dio cuenta.- Ivette, vamonos para otro camino</p><p>Ivette: ¡Buena idea! ¿Quiero comprar donas de chocolate que están del otro lado de la calle?</p><p>Camile: S-sí, vamos a comprarlas. -Empujando a su hermana.-</p><p>Ivette: ¿Cuál es la urgencia? -Le cae el veinte, de porque la urgencia de irse a otro lado.- ¡Vamos, rápido! -Empiezan a caminar más rápido de lo normal.-</p><p>Camile: Corre hermana es el chico que vino a la casa. -Le toma de la mano y salen corriendo.-</p><p>Las hermanas caminaban normalmente platicando de algo, cuando voltean al frente ven al vampiro rubio con mechones negros y la misma vestimenta de la cena. Yo-ka había estado buscando una presa fácil hasta ver a dos encantadoras chicas caminar y como esta sediento se les apareció frente a ellas lamiéndose los labios con deseo de morderlas.</p><p>Yo-ka: -Las mira con delicia, usando hipnosis hacia ellas.- Vengan... -Le extiende la mano para que la tomarán.-</p><p>Camile se sentía atraída con la hipnosis mientras hermana se resistía ante la hipnosis jalando a su hermana para salir huyendo.</p><p>Ivette: No, n-no t-te obedeceré. –Cierra los ojos.-</p><p>Yo-ka: Será difícil resistirse. -Insistiendo que tomara su mano.-</p><p>Camile: -Sale de trance se acordó que traía una pulsera de ajo que ella misma hizo ayer y se lo lanzó a la cara desvaneciendo la hipnosis.- ¡¡Ivette!! -toma a su hermana de la mano pero primero lo golpea donde más de duele y salen corriendo en búsqueda de la policía.-</p><p>Ivette: -Tomada de la mano de su hermana empezaba a correr a toda prisa.- ¡Mira! Allí, hay un policía.</p><p>Camile: Vamos a decirle. -Se acercan al policía.- ¡Policía! ¡¡Por favor ayúdenos!! -Desesperada.-</p><p>Policía: -Observa a las chicas que estaban tan asustadas y les pregunta.- ¿Qué pasa? –Se le podría notar que está preocupado al verlas asustadas.-</p><p>Camile: ¡¡Por favor, ayúdenos ese chico de allí nos está amenazándolo a mí y mi hermana!! -Señaló a Yo-ka quien se encontraba allí parado adolorido por el golpe.-</p><p>Policía: ¡Eso no puede ser! -Se acerca al joven que señalo la chica.- a ver chico estas detenido por intento de abuso contra menores. -El policía pensó que eran menores de edad cuando lo iba a reposar el chico lo mordió del cuello, no podría zafarse del chico algo andaba mal y eso era que su fuerza no era normal, el simple hecho que lo mordiera significaba que este chico era un Nosferatu mejor conocido como vampiro.- ¡¡AAAAAH!! –Un grito desgarrador.-</p><p>Ivette: ¡Será mejor irnos ya, hermana!</p><p>Yo-ka lo muerde succionando la sangre de aquel policía que solo pedía ayuda, las chicas asustadas salieron huyendo al ver esto realmente estos seres existen.</p><p>Camile: ¿Tengo miedo? -Se fueron corriendo hacia su casa todas asustadas del miedo.-</p><p>Ivette: Yo también hermana... lo bueno es que nuestros padres están en un viaje de negocios... a ellos no les pasará nada. -Ambas llegan a casa y cierran con seguro para luego refugiarse en el closet.-</p><p>Camile: Debemos poner seguros en las puertas y ventanas para que no entren. -Asustada.-</p><p>El policía mordido quedó en el suelo tirado ya muerto, Yo-ka se limpiaba la boca para irse a investigar sobre el "tratado" de los cazadores ya satisfecho sigue su camino.</p><p>Ivette: ¡Qué bueno que compre ajos, vamos a ponerlo en cada entrada! -Corrió a la cocina toma los ajos le da unos cuantos a su hermana y empezaron a colgarlos en toda la casa.-</p><p>Camile: Listo. -Dijo más tranquila.- Ves esos chicos son vampiros malos y más ese...</p><p>Ivette: ¡Tienen los ojos del demonio! -Saca dos rosarios y los bendice.- póntelo.</p><p>Camile: -Se lo pone en su cuello.- Hermana, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Debemos buscar a ayuda que se especialice en vampiros, veamos en internet debe haber alguien que esté cerca y nos ayude.</p><p>Ambas hermanas se pusieron a buscar en internet sobre la información de los vampiros de... ¿Cómo alejarlos? ¿Cómo contactarse con los cazadores de vampiros? ¿Dónde se venden las armas anti-vampiros? ¿Qué hacer en caso de un ataque vampírico? ¿Hay alguna otra manera de matarlos sin las armas?</p><p>Ivette encontró ¿Cómo alejarlos? Que decía así: ''El ajo aleja al vampiro ya que no puede soportar el olor'', siguiendo buscando más información hasta que encuentra esto, ¿Hay alguna otra manera de matarlos sin las armas? Decía lo siguiente; ''El corazón es la zona en donde se concentra la energía emocional, es un centro de poder tanto o más poderosos que el cerebro, además allí se radica el alma'', ¿Qué hacer en caso de un ataque vampírico?, ''En caso de un ataque vampírico procuren llevar siempre una cruz al tocarla se queman''. ¿Dónde se venden las armas anti-vampiros?, ''Las armas anti-vampiros se pueden encontrar en cualquier tienda de armas en todo el mundo'', y por ultimo... ¿Cómo contactarse con los cazadores de vampiros?, ''Los cazadores de vampiros son fáciles de ubicarse durante generaciones en generación han estado viviendo en diferentes países del mundo, pero siempre había actividad de vampiros en Rumania, Transilvania, Alemania, Francia entre otros lugares. La mayoría de los cazadores se encuentran en Japón donde por primera vez se descubrió oleada de vampiros que estuvieron escondidos en aquella época oscura''</p><p>Camile: Bueno, tenemos mucha información sobre los cazadores y los vampiros.</p><p>Ivette: Ahora, mismo haré cruces con madera que por ahí debo de tener.</p><p>Camile: Yo buscare por internet en que tiendas venden las armas anti-vampiros y a, ¿cuantos las venden?</p><p>Ivette: Si, ya que somos las únicas que no tenemos armas anti-vampiros, le compramos una a Vania.</p><p>Camile: ¿Eh? ¿Porque a Vania? -Dijo confundida.-</p><p>Ivette: Para que también se cuide, y que ella peligra también.</p><p>Camile: Entonces deberíamos ir con ella para avisarle. -Dijo, una Camile llenando su bolso de ajos, cruces, etc.- Si, saldremos debemos llevar esto en caso que aparezca ya sabes quién.</p><p>Ivette: Pero es mejor llevárselo mañana, no sabemos si está ese monstruo sigue afuera aun.</p><p>Camile: Es verdad pero no debemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y... –Fue interrumpida porque tocaron la puerta por el miedo que sea el monstruo.- ¿Q-quién es? –Dijo, temblorosa.-</p><p>¿?: Soy Kei, abre la puerta. -dijo del otro lado de la puerta.-</p><p>Ivette: ¡AAAH! ¡¡Es el otro monstruo!! -Corriendo como loca avienta agua bendita en la puerta para que no entrará el vampiro.-</p><p>Escuchó gritos dentro de la casa así que se apareció detrás de ellas aunque no sabía que es lo que pasaba.</p><p>Kei: ¿Sucede algo? -Confundido les dijo.-</p><p>Camile: -Se dio la vuelta y se asustó.- ¡¡KYAAAA!!</p><p>Ivette: ¡Aléjate, espectro! -Saca los ajos y una agua bendita.- ¡Aléjate, chupasangre! -Dijo aterrada.-</p><p>Kei: -Retrocede al ver el agua bendita.- B-baja eso, ¿quieres? Esa cosa me causaría quemaduras. -traga saliva.- no pienso lastimarlas.</p><p>Ivette: ¡Pero si tú y tu amigo el rubio nos quieren matar! -Destapa la botella donde se encontraba el agua.-</p><p>Kei: Te equivocas yo no quiero matarlas. -dijo, levantando la manos hacia arriba Hasta que se le viene a la mente la palabra "Rubio".- ¿Mi amigo rubio? -confundido y se da cuenta que se refiere a su hermano.- Espera... mi hermano las atacó. -le entro una irá dentro de el.-</p><p>De la nada Shoya aparece con una bolsa de dulces y observa la situación.</p><p>¿?: No somos malos y no queremos matarlas. -Dijo asustando a Ivette por detras.- Así que traje dulces por la paz.</p><p>Camile: ¿¡Cómo demonios entraste!? -Se espanta de su lugar.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitulo 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se encontraba Vania y Tatsuya en la cocina tomando una taza de café quienes conversaban tranquilamente hasta que un curioso Tatsuya observa las fotos colgadas en la pared para el, le era curioso ver varias así que siguió observando las demás cosas con tanta curiosidad como si fuese un niño pequeño viendo por primera vez.</p><p>Vania: ¿Sabes conducir Tatsuya? -Dijo, tomando café.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Si, se conducir pero casi no manejo. -Dijo.- Viendo los cuadros colgados.- ¿Quiénes son? -Señalo una donde estaba Vania y su abuelo.-</p><p>Vania: Soy yo de pequeña y mis abuelos.-Comentó.- quiero saber si me podrías llevar al aeropuerto en dos horas, ¿porque mi abuelo va llegar? -Dijo sería.-</p><p>Tatsuya: Claro, te llevare por tu abuelo. -Dijo feliz.- De, ¿dónde es tu abuelo? -Pregunto curioso.-</p><p>Vania: Pensilvania. – Dijo.- por eso el nombre de Vania.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Pensilvania? -Dijo serio, recordando algo de su pasado pero lo ignoro.-</p><p>Vania: Si, no he ido ahí pero bueno, algún día quiero ir a conocer.</p><p>Tatsuya: Oh, ya veo... -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Si, entonces... ¿Qué hacemos en estas dos horas de tiempo?</p><p>Tatsuya: No, lo se.</p><p>Vania: Hm... Que tal si me cuentas como es tu vida de vampiro antes, ¿Eras humano?</p><p>Tatsuya: Es algo interesante ya que no puedo envejecer, ni siquiera morir a excepción de las armas anti-vampiros que si nos matan. -Dijo.- Antes era un humano normal como tu, pero fui transformado por un vampiro llamado Ventor, cuando era un niño. -Dijo triste recordando aquellos tiempos de miedo.-</p><p>Vania: -Le pone una mano en el hombro de Tatsuya.- lo siento, no debí preguntar.</p><p>Tatsuya: No te preocupes por eso ya estoy acostumbrado que me pregunten eso.</p><p>Vania: Oh... Ya veo... -Lo observa y deja de tocar su hombro.- no te regañan, ¿Que estés con una humana?</p><p>Tatsuya: No, me regañan mi hermano mayor dijo que los humanos pueden ser personas amigables como para mantener una amistad. -dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Oh, ya veo. -Dijo interesada.- veo que también los vampiros son amigables.</p><p>Tatsuya: Si, mis hermanos son amigables a excepción de uno de mis hermanos es tan... como te digo... masoquista, rebelde pero en el fondo es una buena persona. -río leve.</p><p>Vania: Entonces se me hace que tu padre debería darle una desconocidita.-Dijo riendo.-</p><p>Tatsuya: A, ¿qué te refieres, Vania? -Dijo confuso.</p><p>Vania: Digo que tu padre tiene que castigarlo a modo que aprenda que no debe ser malo.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿¡Que dices!? ¡¡De ninguna manera quiero que lo haga sufrir, yo y mis dos hermanos vimos como nuestro padre lo castigaba de una horrenda forma!! -Dijo muy asustado al recordar lo que le paso a su hermano ayer por la noche.-</p><p>Vania: Pero se lo merecía, ¿No?</p><p>Tatsuya: ¡No! El no merecía ser golpeado ni siquiera estar castigado sin comer, ni siquiera tomar agua.</p><p>Vania: -Se pone sería.- lo siento mucho, pero yo estoy desacuerdo con tu padre, si el sería un buen vampiro no lo castigaría de esta forma.</p><p>Tatsuya: Verás la cuestión es está el no es nuestro verdadero padre somos sus hijos adoptivos. -dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Y, los adoptó así... ¿porque, si? ¿Cómo fue?</p><p>Tatsuya: Pues que yo recuerde cuando me convirtieron en vampiro mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron viví a mi suerte cuando Crismon me encontré en la calle, allí conocí a mi hermano mayor también estaba con el. -dijo.- me fui a vivir con ellos y así empezamos a encontrar a mi hermano Shoya y por ultimo Yo-ka, que casualidad que los cuatro fuimos adoptados por el... unos días después nos entrenó para desarrollar nuestros poderes vampíricos y nos alejó de un vampiro llamado Drácula quien es el rey de los vampiros.</p><p>Vania: Si, te entiendo. –Suspira.- mis padres murieron nunca supe porque, el hermano de mi papá me cuido... pero aun así había problemas cuando cumplí diez años me fui con mi abuelo... quien siempre en entreno hasta cumplir la mayoría y me independice nunca supe para que me entreno tan duramente.</p><p>Tatsuya: Te entreno. -curioso.- por eso te pudiste defender de ese vampiro</p><p>Vania: Crees que, mi abuelo sepa de ustedes los vampiros.</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿Quién es tu abuelo? Digo, su nombre.</p><p>Vania: Alfred Martinelli. -Dijo ella sería.-</p><p>Tatsuya: ¿!Alfred Martinelli¡? -Se asustó de mas.- ¡¡E-es t-tu a-abuelo!!</p><p>Vania: Si, no te lo dije. –Dijo Vania.- Yo soy Vania Martinelli.</p><p>Tatsuya: Eres su nieta. -Trago saliva poniendo aún más pálido lo que estaba.-</p><p>Vania: Si. –Dijo. - el me entreno y me enseñó todo lo que se. –Pensó.- ¿Lo conociste?</p><p>Tatsuya: Si, tu abuelo me anda cazando así que tuve que huir de Transilvania para llegar a Japón. -dijo.-</p><p>Vania: -Se asusta.- ¿Porque? ¿Cómo que te está cazando?</p><p>Tatsuya: Si, está cazando a mi especie y como ese tiempo yo solo jugaba con un niño humano el me vio y me amenazo para matarme.</p><p>Vania: ¿Porque mi abuelo haría algo así? Si mi abuelo es un hombre de negocios. –Pensó.- o no me dijo que era un cazador.</p><p>Tatsuya: Tu eres una descendiente de una familia de Cazadores de vampiros, tu abuelo es un cazador el nunca confió que Drácula estuviera vivo aun. -Dijo, contándole una historia del Clan de los Martinelli.- En pocas palabras eres parte de la familia de cazadores.</p><p>Vania: -Se quedó sin palabras y pálida.- por eso me entreno, nunca me dijo el por qué...</p><p>Tatsuya: No te lo contó porque temía que salieras lastimada o involucrada con esta guerra entre humanos y vampiros. -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: -Se marea un poco.- entonces mis padres no fue un accidente automovilístico... fue un vampiro... -Empieza a llorar.- vamos tengo que preguntárselo al abuelo.</p><p>Tatsuya se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentando para llevarla al aeropuerto donde su abuelo se encontraba esperando a su querida nieta pero lo que no sabe Vania es que sus tíos también vinieron junto con Alfred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capitulo 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivette grita como loca y moviendo las manos regando por todas partes el agua bendita, la agua bendita les cayó a los chicos en la piel rápidamente gritaron de dolor Camile podría ver como el agua les producían quemaduras del 3er grado mientras trataban de retroceder sólo se podrían ver con quemaduras en el rostro, el menor se le podría ver una expresión de miedo estando oculto a atrás de su hermano mayor quien solo lo protegía del agua. Camile comprendió lo que Kei trataba de hacer y eso era proteger a su hermano de las quemaduras recibiendo todo el daño, sin embargo se podría reflejar en sus ojos que no quería lastimarlas.</p><p>Ivette: -Al ver lo mismo que Camile tapa el agua bendita.- por dios... -Toma el botiquín.- perdón, ven déjame ayudarte.</p><p>Kei: No, nos atacarás otra vez. -Dijo serio.-</p><p>Shoya: Hermano, Yo-ka tenía razón los humanos pueden ser malos con nosotros. -Dijo decaído.-</p><p>Ivette: No, te haré nada. -Dijo acercándose poco a poco cuando escucha a Shoya.- Y, dice eso el vampiro que nos asusta más de lo que estamos, les recuerdo que su hermano intento más de dos veces matarnos a mi hermana y a mí. -Toma el brazo de Kei y lo cura poco a poco.-</p><p>Kei: Me lo suponía nuestro hermano como le gusta atacar a las personas, me disculpo por lo que hizo. -Disculpo y Shoya se acercó a Ivette y Camile.-</p><p>Camile: Disculpa, aceptada. –Cometo al comentario del chico.-</p><p>Ivette: -Se acerca a Shoya.- ¿Estas herido?</p><p>Kei: Gracias, por no matarnos. -Agradeció.-</p><p>Shoya: Mis heridas sanan rápido no te preocupes. -dijo.-</p><p>Camile: Perdonen, pero el rubio nos hizo tener miedo y hacer estas cosas. -Señala los ajos colgados por doquier lado de su casa.-</p><p>Ivette: Vaya, no tenía idea.</p><p>Kei: Ese rubio se llama Yo-ka y se que le gusta asustar. -Dijo más tranquilo esquivando los ajos colgados porque al olerlos le daban asco.-</p><p>Shoya: -Las heridas se estaban sanado por si solas.- Nosotros lo estábamos buscando pero en un minuto lo perdimos de vista. -Dijo.-</p><p>Ivette: Al parecer nosotras lo encontramos primero.</p><p>Camile: ¿Quieren sentarse?</p><p>Ambos hermanos se sientan en los sillones y prestan atención.</p><p>Shoya: Saben dónde lo vieron. -dijo.-</p><p>Kei: Es urgente encontrarlo. -Dijo, jugando con su pircing de su labio.-</p><p>Camile: Como por dos cuadras cerca de aquí.</p><p>Ivette: Cerca de un tienda de dulces.</p><p>Kei: Entonces lo vieron a unas dos cuadras de aquí. -Comento.- Entonces debe estar cerca.</p><p>Shoya: Yo compre dulces por allí lo único que vi fue a muchas personas en la calle y de allí llegó la policía y una ambulancia pero no sé qué paso allí exactamente...</p><p>Camile: El chico ''Yo-ka'' lo mato.</p><p>Ivette: El policía nos iba a ayudar cuando se acercó el policía su hermano lo mato.</p><p>Kei: -se muerde la lengua.- ¿¡Que!? Espera mi hermano mató a ese policía. -Shoya sólo se quedo paralizado.- Debemos ir a buscarlo Shoya antes que papa se entere otra vez. -Se levantó de golpe.-</p><p>Camile: ¿Porque? -Vio cómo se levantaron de golpe los dos.- ¿Pasa algo?</p><p>Kei: Em... debemos irnos a buscar a nuestro hermanito antes que nuestro padre haga de las suyas. -Dijo preocupado hasta chocar con un ajo dándole asco y ganas de vomitar.-</p><p>Camile: D-de acuerdo. -Dijo.- Espero que no se aparezca por aquí.</p><p>Shoya: No prometemos nada. -Dijo.-</p><p>Camile: Que malos.</p><p>Kei: Si, aparece por la casa atáquenlo como lo hicieron conmigo y Shoya.</p><p>Shoya: Sólo que cuando vengamos nosotros, no nos maten</p><p>Ivette: No les prometo nada</p><p>Camile: Lo pensaré, así que no se aparezcan así de la nada casi ne dan un infarto. -les dijo.-</p><p>Kei: Lo sentimos. -Dijo.- Shoya, vámonos a buscarlo</p><p>Shoya:-Asiente.- vamos... -Se van rápidamente.-</p><p>Ivette: Este es un día de locos. –Suspiro cansada.-</p><p>Los dos chicos se fueron de la casa de Camile e Ivette en busca de su fastidioso hermano incrédulo y mal humorado. Sin embargo, los hermanos no sabían que su peligroso hermano se encontraba escondido en la habitación de Camile y mejor dicho debajo de la cama esperando que la chica vaya a dormir y así aparecerse frente a ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Capitulo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado las hermanas en casa todo el día recogiendo su hogar y asegurando que ningún vampiro entre a su hogar, prepararon la comida para poder comer y hacer la tarea de administración que tenía pendiente.</p><p>Ivette: Hermana, ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy? Aún tengo miedo.</p><p>Camile: Si, hermana eso mismo quería decirte porque aún me asusta todo lo que está pasando</p><p>Ivette: Entonces vamos a dormir ya, este día fue largo.</p><p>Ivette: Entonces vamos a dormir ya, este día fue largo. -Ella y su hermana se fueron a dormir juntas.- hermana, no puedo dormir siento que algo anda por aquí.</p><p>Camile: ¿Que sucede hermana? -Se froto los ojos.-</p><p>Ivette: Escucha. -Ponen atención las dos y se oían respiraciones.- ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>Camile: No lo sé, pero te aseguro que no es mi estómago. -Dijo nerviosa escuchando las respiraciones de nuevo.-</p><p>Ivette: -Debajo de su edredón saca una Cruz de madera y agua bendita.- ¿Tienes la tuya? -Dijo demasiado asustada.-</p><p>Camile: S-si... -Las tomo ella también.- ¿Que vas a hacer, hermana? -La vio levantarse.-</p><p>Ivette: -Rego el suelo con el agua bendita alrededor de la cama.- Hora vengo voy por ajos, olvide poner en tu ventana, hermana. -Baja a la cocina dejando sola a su hermana en su habitación poniéndola en peligro.-</p><p>Mientras Ivette se va hacia la cocina bajando las escaleras en busca de esos ajos que alejan a todo ser de la oscuridad, aquellas respiraciones se detienen a lo que Camile se queda sentada en su cama por el miedo que tenía en estos instantes de repente algo o alguien sale debajo de la cama asustando a Camile a punto de gritar le tapan la boca para que no evitara un grito. El vampiro de vestimenta oscura observaba el rostro asustado de Camile mostrando sus ojos rojizos, se acercó a ella olfateando su cuello a lo que Camile se sintió aterrada de tenerlo tan cerca de ella, lo único que podía hacer era estar quieta y llorando en silencio.</p><p>Camile: -Tragaba saliva del susto de tenerlo muy cerca de ella, pensaba que tal vez la mordería o aun peor la mataría, pero no fue así, al contrario le estaba lamiendo el cuello su intención era asustarla un poco.-''En su mente: V-voy a m-morir'' -Fue lo que pensó ella.-</p><p>Ivette: -Se asusta al ver a Yo-ka.- ¿Qué haces aquí, monstruo? -Lo enfoca con la luz de su celular.-</p><p>Camile con todo el valor del mundo le da un cabezazo al vampiro para que la soltara de una vez, cosa que si funciono y salió de la cama para ponerse a un lado de su hermana.</p><p>Cosa que el vampiro la ignora se divertía mucho asustar a la chica desde el día que la vio sintió algo en su interior que nunca había sentido en mucho años desde que fue adoptado por Crismon Tepes, aunque sea raro esta chica le hacía sentirse tranquilo sin la necesidad de matar a otros humanos. Lo que nunca pensó fue el fuerte cabezazo que le metió Camile en la cara dejándola libre y sobarse la frente por el impacto.</p><p>Cuando ambas hermanas están paradas observando cómo Yo-ka enfoca su mirada hacia ellas, estaba a punto de acercarse hasta que apareció Shoya y lo detuvo.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿¡Otra vez, tu!? -Le dijo a Shoya que apareció de la nada.-</p><p>Shoya: Ya basta, Yo-ka. –Dijo deteniéndolo.-</p><p>Yo-ka: ¡No, eres mi jefe! -Dijo, se enfocó en atacarlo.-</p><p>Shoya: -Al frente con una mirada seria hacia su hermano.- ¡Mira Yo-ka ya deja de ser así, mira a tu novia! La estas espantado.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿Novia? -Confundido y se toca el mentón como pensándolo.-</p><p>Camile igual de confundida como su hermana que solo los miraban con cara de "¡¿Que!?".</p><p>Shoya: -Suspira.- la chica, Camile es tu compañera eterna. –Dijo, sacando de los pensamientos de su hermano.- la abuela nos dijo que ella es la indicada para ti.</p><p>Yo-ka: -Parpadea sin entender.- Desde cuando la vieja bruja me está buscando novia. -Se sentó en la cama meditando mientras cierra los ojos.- Creo que me estas jodiendo, niño de papa.</p><p>Shoya: ¡Callate! Ese es tu destino yo le creo a la abuela ya que cada vez que estoy cerca de Ivette no puedo dejar de sentir esa conexión hacia ella, al igual que Tatsuya con esa chica que salvo gracias a que la abuela le dijo... tu no, ¿Sientes esa conexión cuando estás con Camile?</p><p>Yo-ka: No. -Dijo secamente.- Además la vieja bruja está loca aún no sé porque sigue con vida prefiero verla muerta en vez que me ande buscando novia. -Se mirada las uñas como si no le importara nada de lo que decía Shoya.-</p><p>Camile: ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso de tu abuela!? -Lo enfrenta.- ¡Eres un ser despreciable y no tienes sentimientos! -Dijo enojada-</p><p>Yo-ka: ¡¡No, es mi abuela biológica despreciable humana!! -Por accidente tocó una cruz bendecida y se quemó la mano.-</p><p>Camile: Pero intenta ayudarte.</p><p>Yo-ka: ¿Quién demonios puso esta cruz? -la tomó con las manos quemándose y lo arroja lejos de el.- Tu no opines nada, humana! -Dijo molesto.-</p><p>Camile: ¡¡Entonces vete de mi casa!!</p><p>Yo-ka: Ya oíste Shoya, vete de su casa ahora.</p><p>Camile: ¡¡Tu, también!!</p><p>Shoya: -Mira a Ivette.- más bien te dijo a ti, porque yo soy amigo de ellas.</p><p>Las hermanas asienten ante el comentario de Shoya dejando a un Yo-ka molesto.</p><p>Yo-ka: Amigo de dos humanas tontas que se la mantienen gritando cada rato. -se levantó de la cama.- Es estúpido convivir con ellas cuando te quieren matar. -Dijo, acercándose hacia la ventana para irse. Antes que saltará dijo.- Los cazadores están buscando a la hija de Drácula y Artemisa para matarla. -Comentó a lo que Shoya quería decirle algo a Yo-ka pero este había saltado del segundo piso.-</p><p>Camile toda enojada por enfrentar al mal genio de su asesinó mientras Ivette sin decir nada sólo los observaba.</p><p>Shoya: Yo... será mejor que me vaya... para que no entre de nuevo pongan los ajos en las entradas de puertas y ventanas y tengan por asegurado que no entra otra vez. -Sin decir palabra alguna se fue.-</p><p>Camile: Hermana, Shoya mencionó que soy la pareja eterna de ese vampiro y que tú eres su pareja. -Dijo algo confundida.-</p><p>Ivette: No sé, la verdad, Camile... será mejor que duermas. -Ivette se asegura que Camile se durmiera así ella investigaba lo que había dicho ese vampiro.-</p><p>Camile se fue a dormir había sido un largo día para ella tener que lidiar con ese vampiro y sus hermanos lo único que quería hacer era descansar de esta pesadilla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Capitulo 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era de noche las calles estaban desiertas lo único que se podría apreciar era la espesa niebla que estaba alrededor de las calles, lo que no sabía Yo-ka que sería atacado por un vampiro puro llamado Alucard quien servía al rey de los vampiros. Iba caminando por las calles desiertas después de haber saltado del segundo piso donde se encontraba aquella chica llamada Camile, realmente ella tenía algo que lo cautivaba y no sabía que era realmente estaba ido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo lo estrella en una pared a ver su agresor se quedó helado al reconocer ese rostro.</p><p>Yo-ka: I-imposible t-tu estabas m-... -No termino lo que quería decir, pues sintió como lo ahorcaban con fuerza.-</p><p>¿?: Ha pasado tiempo desde el día que te convertí en vampiro, no es así. -Sonrió frívolo al verlo a los ojos, cosa que Yo-ka se sintió aterrado como cuando era un simple niño.- El conde Drácula le agradará mucho en verte...</p><p>Shoya llega justo a tiempo y logra separar al vampiro de su hermano, Alucard suelta a Yo-ka hasta dejarlo caer al suelo aterrado u observa al otro vampiro.</p><p>Alucard: Te crees tan valiente en salvarlo, ¿no es así? -Dijo arrogante.- ¡Ja, ja! -Se carcajea.- pero mirarte tiemblas de miedo igual que este ex humano que está en el suelo o mejor dicho mi esclavo.</p><p>Sin duda alguna una de las razones por las que Yo-ka fue adoptado por Crismon fue porque sería esclavo de un frívolo y arrogante vampiro puro quien fue el culpable en convertirlo lo que ahora es, uno de ellos.</p><p>Shoya: Yo-ka no es esclavo de nadie y mucho menos de ti, ahora será mejor que nos dejes en paz, Crismon se llega a enterar y te arrancará la cabeza y lo sabes.</p><p>Alucard: Arrancarme la cabeza dices, ¡Ja! -Se ríe.- Crismon es débil contra mí, además puedo empuñar las armas anti-vampiros sin salir lastimado. -Saca una pistola y le apunta a Yo-ka sobre el hombro después la bala le atraviesa la piel, como es una arma anti-vampiros la bala posee un veneno que hará que la herida no se pueda cerrar ni siquiera con pociones.- A ver cómo le hace Crismon para curarle la herida, ni siquiera con pociones les servirá sólo hay una cura para eso y esa cura esta en Rumania. -Dijo descaradamente.-</p><p>Yo-ka se sostiene el hombro donde fue disparado con todo el dolor que una simple arma anti-vampiros puede provocar en un rato, Shoya ve aquella arma que podría matarlo se preguntaba cómo podría sostenerla sin salir herido, observó que la guardo en su funda para luego retirarse sin decir nada más. Shoya desvía la vista donde se encontraba su supuesto "hermano" que aún hacía en el suelo tocándose el hombro donde la bala le dio, lo que le fue extraño al joven pelinegro con un mechón blanco fue ver a su hermano llorando y temblando del miedo nunca en su vida lo había visto expresar sus sentimientos. Se agachó a su altura para poder darle un abrazo aunque decidió hablar con el...</p><p>Shoya: Será mejor que me cuentes todo pero primero tenemos que irnos. –Le ayuda a levantarse para dirigirse hacia la mansión.-</p><p>En la casa de Vania se encontraba preparándose para ir por su abuelo quien quería preguntarle todo acerca del clan de su familia de porque la entreno, y a que se dedicaba su familia realmente sin embargo; Tatsuya quería irse a casa a decirles a sus hermanos que el abuelo de Vania es el aquel cazador que quiere acabar con ellos y por la razón de huir de Rumanía a esconderse aquí en Japón. Según pensaron que nos los encontraría nuevamente pero no fue así, ahora que los vampiros de todo el mundo han hecho aparición en varias ocasiones, y lo más raro es ver aquel vampiro puro en Tokio.</p><p>Vania conduciendo hacia el aeropuerto estaciona el auto y va a esperar a su abuelo.</p><p>Tatsuya: Em... -Todo nervioso.- Vania, debería irme a casa porque me da miedo tu abuelo y no quiero morir tan joven. -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Descuida serás protegido por mí. -Le sonríe.- el que quiera lastimarte sobre mi cadáver.</p><p>Tastsuya: En serio, debería irme a casa puede que mi padre me esté esperando. -Es bueno mintiendo con las personas.-</p><p>Vania: ¿Te está esperando? ¿Porque no me dijiste desde antes? -Se pone de pie.- vamos te llevo a casa y de paso voy por mi abuelo.</p><p>Tatsuya: G-gracias. -Dijo dándole la dirección de su casa.-</p><p>Vania y Tatsuya se suben a la camioneta, Vania dejo a Tatsuya en su casa se despidió de el para después irse directo al aeropuerto donde dejo estacionado el auto y se adentró al lugar para buscar a su abuelo.</p><p>Vania: ¡Abuelo! -Fue corriendo a abrazarlo.-</p><p>Alfred: Oh, mi nieta favorita. -Le corresponde el abrazo.- ¿Cuánto has crecido? -Dijo el anciano feliz al verla de repente se acerca dos hombres a la bella reunión.-</p><p>¿?1: ¡¡Vania!! ¡Tanto tiempo! -Dijo su tío que venía acompañado de su hijo.-</p><p>¿?2: ¡¡Prima!! -Dijo el joven alegre.-</p><p>Vania: Oh, debilucho. -Le hace cabeza de chorlito a su primo.- has crecido enano. -Se separa.- vamos a mi casa tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Habían salido del aeropuerto en dirección a la camioneta guardando las maletas para luego arrancar para dirigirse a la casa de Vania, en todo el camino estaban platicando de como estaba, si encontraba bien o mejor dicho, el abuelo observaba las calles con pocas personas caminando.</p><p>Abuelo: Vania querida, ¿Cómo vas en la universidad? -Pregunto a su nieta.-</p><p>Vania: En una semana terminó la Universidad espero un mes para mis papeles. -Dijo aparcando el auto en el estacionamiento bajando del auto, sacan las maletas de la cajuela y se adentran a la casa.- tengo dos habitaciones más asique puedes utilizarlas. –Dijo.-</p><p>Abuelo: Ya casi terminas es bueno saber. -Dijo alegre por el progreso de su nieta.- Me parece bien.</p><p>Tío: Dejaremos las maletas en las habitaciones. -Fue a dejarlas siendo acompañado por su hijo, dejando solas a Vania y su abuelo.-</p><p>Vania: -Observa a su abuelo.- Abuelo... ¿porque me entrenaste mucho todo este tiempo?-Dijo.- A, ¿quién nos enfrentamos?</p><p>Abuelo: -Puso una expresión seria.- A, ¿Que te refieres? -Sabía lo que su nieta se refería realmente.-</p><p>Vania: Sabes a que me refiero abuelo... mis padres murieron, ¿por eso? -Se le pone sus ojos llorosos más, pero no derrama una sola lágrim.-</p><p>Abuelo: -Suspira con pesadez.- Así, que ya los has descubierto. -Toma asiento, su abuelo se sienta en el sillón y le dice.- Aun eras una recién nacida cuando tus padres fueron asesinados por esa criatura, tu tío fue quien cuido de ti, hasta crecieras un poco en una parte cuide ti... -Saca una fotografía donde aparecen los padres de Vania y se lo muestra.- Te entrene para que no estuvieras en riesgo además el día que quisiste irte a vivir sola temía que algo te pasara.</p><p>Vania: -Observa la foto y llora más.- abuelo me fui porque no quería ser una carga para ti. -Llora y lo abraza.- abuelo, he estado muy sola hace unos días me encontré con un vampiro... no tenía con que defenderme... le hice revancha... cuando estaba a punto de morir... llego otro vampiro a defenderme.</p><p>Abuelo: Pero no eras ninguna carga para mí, estaba tan preocupado de té tuvieras en peligro. -Dijo con más preocupación al escuchar lo demás que dijo su nieta.- Te encontraste con un vampiro, usaste esa cadena que te regale cuando cumpliste tus quince. -Ella asintió.- Que bueno... -Dejo confundida a Vania.- Esa cadena es una arma anti-vampiros puede tomar formas al utilizarla.</p><p>Vania: En, ¿verdad?... Sólo la utilice para ahorcar al vampiro... pero otro vampiro llego y el vampiro con el que lo estaba ahorcando desapareció, dijo que él me esta cuidando... pero no sé, con qué intención... luego se hizo mi amigo.</p><p>Abuelo: No le hagas caso solo te quiere para matarte los vampiros de hoy solo quieren matar. -Dijo.- Además, así como su rey.</p><p>Vania: ¿Su rey? -Dijo confusa.- ¿Su rey mato a mis padres?</p><p>Abuelo: Fue otro vampiro quien los mato. -Dijo.- Así, que quiero que dejes ser amiga de esa sanguijuela</p><p>Vania: ¿Porque abuelo? Él me ha estado cuidando.</p><p>Abuelo: Pero no confió en ningún vampiro después que tu abuela fuera asesinada por uno, les tengo odio y más uno que he estado cazando por muchos años. -Dijo.-</p><p>Vania: Hablas de mi amigo Tatsuya. –Dijo.- abuelo no todos los vampiro son iguales... yo sé que el en especial no me haría nada malo.</p><p>Abuelo: ¡A, no! -Alzo la voz.- El asesino a tu abuela, es el culpable que ella ya no este aquí con nosotros.</p><p>Vania: ¿Q-que?... Eso no es posible. -Dijo llorando.-</p><p>Abuelo: Es la verdad, tu abuela estaba cultivando fresas en el campo cuando esa criatura apareció e empezó a atacarla hasta matarla, tu padre observo a ese ser tenia sangre en la boca e vio a tu abuela muerta, así que nosotros los cazadores fuimos tras ese vampiro y sus otros hermanos que aún estaban en el campo asechando a los nuestros. -Dijo, con un tono de desprecio hacia Tatsuya y sus hermanos.-</p><p>Vania: ¡No, lo creo! –Llorando.- voy a hablar con el... y verás que no es el así...</p><p>Abuelo: No debes ir, allá es peligroso.</p><p>Dijo su abuelo pero Vania se había ido corriendo a hacia donde Tatsuya vive, aunque se le olvido donde vivía después de saber lo que le dijo su abuelo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Capitulo 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vania: ¡Pero que tonta soy! -Tratando de llamar a Tatsuya ya que se le olvido donde vivía.- contesta, contesta.</p><p>Como Tatsuya no le contestaba la llamada a Vania, Vania se fue para otro lado desconocido para ella hasta encontrar una casa algo vieja así que le llamo la atención ir a verla de cerca, sin embargo una anciana sabía que esa chica vendría hasta aquí y con justo le diría donde se encontraba Tatsuya.</p><p>Vania: -Toco la puerta pero no escucho nada, la puerta se abre por si sola haciendo que Vaina entrara al interior de la casa hasta observar una anciana regando sus plantas.- ¿Hola?</p><p>¿?: Pasa pequeña, ¿te estaba esperando? -Dijo la anciana vampira.-</p><p>Vania: A, ¿Mi? -Se detuvo al verla.- ¿Usted me conoce?</p><p>¿?: Se mucho de ti, ahora ven pasa y siéntate. -Dejo de regar sus plantas para luego ofrecerle un té.- ¿Quieres te?</p><p>Vania: -Niega con la cabeza.- gracias estoy bien... -Va con ella algo dudosa.- ¿Cómo es que sabe de mí? ¿Conoció a mis padres?</p><p>¿?: Si, conocí a tus padres hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Vania: En, ¿Verdad? -Dijo más interesada que antes.- espere... ¿cómo sabía que vendría?</p><p>¿?: Así es, pequeña. -Dijo.- porque soy una vampiresa y yo todo lo sé.</p><p>Vania: Estos días están de locos, primero me entero de la existencia de los vampiros luego que fui entrenada para ser una cazadora, Tatsuya que mató a mi abuela... aunque no lo creo y quiero averiguarlo.</p><p>¿?: Oh, pequeña no exageres somos seres que vivimos mucho más años que los seres humanos tu destino es convertirte en cazadora y eso lo justifica eres descendiente de cazadores... además eres la compañera destinada de mi querido nieto, Tatsuya. -Dijo la anciana al ver la que de sorprendida de Vania.- Escucha bien, querida mi nieto Tatsuya realmente se siente mal por matar a tu abuela en ese entonces no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al descubrir que lo que ocasionó en tu familia se sintió culpable y prometió no matar a más humanos. -dijo.-</p><p>Vania: -Enojada y sorprendida.- entonces mi abuelo tenía razón...-Se da cuenta de la verdad.- ¿Su nieto? ¿Qué le hace pensar que le voy hacer caso?... De seguro alguien le pago para que me dijera estas cosas. -Se aleja un poco de ella.- mira abuela será mejor que esto quede aquí... y voy a matar a Tatsuya ya que asesino a mi segunda madre. -Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- haré que todos los vampiros se arrepienten de lo que nos están haciendo a nosotros los humanos. -Se dirigía a la salida.-</p><p>¿?: Por favor, querida no hagas algo que pronto te arrepentirás de hacer, mis nietos alguna vez fueron humanos como tú, pero el rey Drácula ocasionó caos en el mundo convirtiéndolos en vampiros cada uno de mis nietos tienen una horrible historia que aún lo acechan en sus sueños... -comento.-</p><p>Vania: Entonces acabaré con su sufrimiento al aniquilarlos a todos. -Dijo decidida de si misma.- nos vemos, abuela. -Dicho esto se va y logra regresar a casa encontrándose con su abuelo.- bien abuelo tuviste razón estoy lista para empezar a aniquilar a los vampiros.</p><p>Abuelo: Que te hizo cambiar de opinión. -Sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión.-</p><p>Su tío y primo estaban haciendo la cena tan tarde y solo escuchaban la charla.</p><p>Vania: La venganza. -Dijo sin más que decir.-</p><p>Abuelo: Empezaremos mañana por la tarde cuando salgas de la universidad. -dijo.-</p><p>Vania: De, acuerdo. –Asiente.-</p><p>El primo de Vania anuncio que la cena estaba lista a lo que todos fueron a la cocina para empezar a comer la deliciosa cena que preparo su tío y primo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>